Wordless With You
by a hijack shipping little thing
Summary: Hiccup lives a quite lonely life on the island Berk as the outcast until one day a new boy moves in. This boy goes by the name Jack, he makes Hiccup lose himself and he feels that he is slowly falling for this pale, white haired teen.
1. Chapter 1 Introducing

**HiJack fan fiction**

**Wordless With You**

**Sooo guys I wrote a HiJack thing… I hope you enjoy it…**

**Legal disclaimer: **I do not own any of the movies used in this crossover, neither do I own the characters used, but here they're all mine and I can make them do what I want, eheh…

**Chapter 1- Introducing**

The freckled teen rolled the blanket tighter around himself as the alarm went off, another day was about to start on the small island Berk where this teen lived. A Monday to be exact, the teens' _absolute favorite_ day. His name was Hiccup and he actually liked the name even though it was weird, if it hadn't been for all the people teasing him because of it. He hated the school but it was just another day of loneliness and being the outcast, just as usual, nothing new the teen told himself as he hit the snooze button with his thin, freckled arm.

The teen stood up in his dark room and went to the window to open the blinds, outside the sun was about to rise. He could see a thin line of orange at the horizon, the sky was still dark but in a few moments the sun would rise and the world would be covered in warm red-orange colors, as if the world was set on fire. As the boy watched the sun raise he felt something stroke against his leg, looking down he saw his black cat, the feline looked up on him with two big green eyes. He meowed loudly as if to tell the teen that he was lazy and should feed his pet. The cat was called Toothless because when he was only a kitten he didn't have any teeth.

Hiccup stepped over a few piles of stuff littered around his room; almost tripping on a pile of books with his left foot, on his table was a huge mess consisting of drawings, sketches, pencils, papers and other art supplies such as paint and canvases. He sighed as he picked a green, long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of brown pants, his favorite clothing. He dressed quickly and went down the stairs from his room to the kitchen, he tip-toed to not wake up his still sleeping father and did everything as quiet as possible.

His father was named Stoick, Stoick the Vast, leader of the town and Hiccup happened to be his only son. _Oh boy what a disappointment, the small, tiny and weak Hiccup who can't even lift an axe is the son of the chief_, Hiccup thought for the billionth time. Quietly he poured up some cat food for Toothless and then he went to the door, picking up his heavy school bag and putting on a thick jumper to stay warm, he put on a heavy boot and stepped outside. The reason why it was just one boot was because he only had one leg, the other one he had lost in an accident. The reason why he had to put on so many clothes was that he lived on Berk and that the temperature was freezing the major part of the year.

Anyhow the freckled teen named Hiccup stepped outside this morning and petted his cat Toothless goodbye before he closed the heavy door of his house and started the long walk towards Berks only high school, Berk Academy High School. It was placed a bit outside of town and for Hiccup who lived on the other side of the village; there was a long walk to school. When there was a lot of snow, like today it took him up to one hour and a half to get to school.

As usual he walked through town, over the market square and along the docks where a few ships where resting in the ice cold water, after the docks he continued away from the water and out from town into the forest, this was Hiccups favorite part of the walk, especially winter time. He often went earlier to have some time to sit in the forest and draw the different kinds of animals one could spot if he took his time and sat still for a while. Hiccup mostly saw birds in the trees but sometimes he saw squirrels, rabbits and one time he had seen a deer. All these animals ended up as quick sketches in his sketch book which he always kept with him wherever he went. There were a lot of other drawings as well, those ones he drew when he was bored in class or didn't have anything to do during the breaks.

Lost in thoughts he didn't realize he had walked himself to school that fast. He froze and almost panicked as he saw the gigantic school building with the text 'Berk Academy High School' on it. He told himself to calm down and started walking with decisive steps towards the schools' main entrance.

This was the place he hated the most in this whole village and even though he hated it he kept going there day after day after day, he forced himself up in the morning every day, sometimes he did ask himself if something was wrong with him, _why did he keep returning to this hell hole? Why?_ He didn't know the answer and his chain of thoughts was interrupted by a hard snowball hitting him on his right cheek and eye, _ouch_, looking in the direction from where the snowball had come he saw some students standing in a group and laughing. Of course Snoutlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut where standing there, Snoutlout smiling, apparently very proud of himself as he said something to the others who all laughed in response. Among them he could also see Astrid, what on earth was she doing there? She used to hang out with Hiccup but now she seemed to ignore him, well he was used to it by now, so...

He shrugged and increased his pace as the school building came closer. He sighed in relief as the heavy school door closed behind him and he started walking up the stairs to his locker. Reaching the locker rooms he hurried down the corridor to his locker, number 428, as usual he ripped down a few of the notes on his locker, he had stopped reading them because of his own best. Then he opened up the locker quickly stuffed his stuff inside it and pushed the things he needed for his first period down into the bag.

Then he made it down the corridor and down the stairs to his first period, art. It was his favorite subject and of course he was the best, he was the only one on Berk who actually really knew how to draw and paint, the few others who had chosen the subject simply just played around with the colors and all the materials which according to Hiccup was a huge waste.

As he entered the classroom he saw that his art teacher, Alma, was already there.

"Hello Alma…" Hiccup said. She answered with a smile and a "Hi Hiccup, I didn't hear you come."

Hiccup sat down at a table in the front and started packing up stuff from his bag to find his sketch book; he was interrupted by Alma, "Has your father already told you that a new family has moved to Berk?" Hiccup looked up, slightly confused. "Eeeh not what I know, uh I guess he was still sleeping this morning when I went to school…"

Alma chuckled a bit at Hiccups confused face, "Shouldn't you as the son of the chief be up to date with everything?" she teased, "No, just kidding, but anyhow they're a family I think, it's a father and his two kids and one of them is starting in our class today so I thought I might just ask you to show him around so you two can become friends, sounds good huh?"

Hiccup didn't agree at all. He knew that this new guy wouldn't like him at all because who did? And also he would be picked up by the popular ones before Hiccup even knew his name. "Don't you dare do that!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Nothing will stop me," she smirked.

Hiccup couldn't respond because all the other students started dripping in one after another. When all the students had sat down on their places Alma welcomed them all to the lesson, she looked towards the door and Hiccup could see a guy he didn't recognize standing there.

"So, guys we have a new student with us here today… Would you mind coming in, Jack?" In stepped a pale, white haired teen with deep blue eyes. "…would you mind introducing yourself to the class, Jack?"

"Uhm sure thing… Hi guys… I'm Jack Overland and I'm new here… I live with my family down by the docks and um… Well… That's about it…." The new boy, who apparently went by the name Jack, stuttered. It was almost cute how he was so nervous and Hiccup almost chuckled a little.

"Jack let's see where you can sit… What about we place you over there, next to Hiccup?" She pointed at the empty spot beside Hiccup and Hiccup looked up at the white haired teen that came towards him. "Hi!" The boy said quietly as Alma started talking about the project they were working on. "So you're Hiccup…" He looked interested at the auburn haired boy who was about a head shorter than him.

"Yeah… That's me… And you're Jack…. That's a nice name…" Hiccup accidentally said._ Fuck_. "Well thank you Hiccup… Hiccup is a… let's say interesting name… Kind of funny actually," Jack chuckled.

"Oh gosh not you as well!" Hiccup groaned with a sarcastic tone. "But I didn't mean it in a bad way… I meant interesting as in different as in special as in a good special…" Jack stuttered, _why did he always have to say such stupid stuff, couldn't he just shut up? He had got a new start, a new chance, and what did he do the first thing he did? Right fuck everything up, he always made a mess out of everything…_

"Whaa… what?" Hiccup looked confused, he was confused… _Had this boy just NOT teased him for his name…? "_I… um… well… it was supposed to be a compliment, I'm sorry if it came out the wrong way…" Jack said almost shyly. _"_Oh! Well thank you," Hiccup was really confused now and he didn't really know how to react on this but luckily Jack gave him a smile and Hiccup smiled back and it felt like everything was going to be alright.

The period went towards it end pretty fast and Alma stopped the two on their way out of the class room. "Hey Hiccup and Jack, would you two mind staying behind a few minutes?" The both of them came to the front, to her table.

"So, how does it feel Jack?" She asked looking at him curiously. "It feels good… Thank you." Jack replied. "I hope Hiccup is nice to you," she gave Hiccup a look, "what I was going to ask is if you," here she turned o face Hiccup,"would mind showing Jack around?"

"I could do that, which means if you'd like to Jack?" He looked questioning at Jack. "I'd love that!" Jack exclaimed. Hiccups brain froze for a moment… _Did that Jack guy just say 'I'd love that' about spending time with him? Hiccup? OH! _"Perfect!" Alma said, that brought Hiccup out of his thought, "And off you are to lunch boys!"

"Bye Alma!" They both said and then they shared a laugh because they had said it at the same time. "So what do we do now?" Jack asked as they walked down the corridor. "Uuuhm…. I guess we're off to eat now and after that I'll show you around… Does that sound good?" Hiccup stuttered a bit unsure about what to say. "Yeah sounds great," Jack exclaimed. They walked down the corridor, side by side, towards Hiccups locker.

"Jack… Do you mind joining me to my locker I need to get some stuff…? I guess they'll be giving you a locker as well soon…" Hiccup spoke up. "Yeah sure, no problem," Jack smiled at him and Hiccup smiled back.

As they entered the locker rooms Hiccup saw a group of students standing in the corridor, about where Hiccups locker was. He frowned as he saw Snoutlout among them, but he didn't show anything to Jack, just kept walking. Snoutlout saw them come walking down the corridor and… _Fuck_… He started walking in their direction, the group joined… _Fuck_…

"Hey, you are Jack, right?" Snoutlout said ignoring Hiccup at the moment. "Yeah… that's me…" Jack replied with a small smile. "We wondered if we could show you around, Jack." Snoutlout was still treating Hiccup like he was air. "No…. Actually Hiccup already offered to show me around… So sorry, but no…" Jack said."You really want to hang out with that looser? He is so boring you are going to fall asleep ha ha," Snoutlout remarked sharply.

"Uhhm… Jack its fine… Go ahead… I… I really don't mind…" Hiccup stuttered awkwardly. "No, I want you to show me around Hiccup," Jack said firmly, "and please stop treating Hiccup like that; I bet that he did nothing to make you act like that!" Jack seemed to be really angry and Hiccup really didn't get why, they had only just met.

"Hey Jack, its okay, calm down, I'm used to it, let's just go now, okay?" Hiccup looked up at the taller teen with a questioning expression. "I still don't think that it's okay to bully someone, especially without a reason but sure…" Jack said, still a bit angry. Hiccup was still confused as they walked away from Snoutlout and his group. _Why would Jack do this? Why would he protect someone like Hiccup? It made no sense to him why the white haired teen would do that even though they didn't even know each other yet._

"Eh… Jack, can I ask you something?" Hiccup started a bit nervous as he unlocked the lock of his locker and opened it up. "Yeah sure Hiccup, what is it?" Jack asked looking questioning but smiling a bit again at Hiccup. "Why did you do that? Why did you protect me? What if they think that you are stupid now? You are supposed to make friends and you didn't have to protect me… We don't know each other that well…." Hiccup said with a shaky sigh, regretting asking the question at all.

"Well, Hiccup… See, first off it's not okay of someone to treat an innocent person like that, you didn't do anything and he basically picked on you for being there… And second off I don't care about what other people think of me, I want to be me and the people who can't accept that aren't my business and I would never ever want to hang out with someone like that Snoutlout guy, that would honestly kill me and after what he did to you that confirmed my suspicions so… And third off you seem fun," Jack took a deep shaky breath and slowly breathed out again, _why couldn't he ever keep things short? And that sounded very cheesy… Fuck_…

There was a long silence until Hiccup found his usually easy found words again. "I… Oh… I… Um… Thank you Jack, I… I really appreciate it… Um… sooo I guess we're off to lunch…" He stuttered awkwardly.

"No problem, sounds like a great idea, by the way where do you live?" Jack asked as they started walking towards the lunch. "I live very far from school, like on the opposite of the village so… it's a long walk… It's pretty close by the docks; I heard you said that you live there this morning, uh…"

"Yeah, I do… Or we, my sister and our… father, or like he takes care of us so… and he works in the magazines by the docks so…" Jack stuttered. "Ah, I see, I didn't know you have a sister…" Hiccup said. "Yeah I do… Her name is Emma and she is like 8 years old, she is in the other school building for the kiddos," Jack said.

They reached the haven and went to get food, after that they went searching for a place to sit, Hiccup took the lead and went to his usual spot where he used to sit with his maybe only friends, Fishlegs and Astrid, Fishlegs had picked extra mathematics instead of arts like Hiccup had. Hiccup could spot the taller and bigger teen at their table and increased his pace.

"Hey Jack, over there is a friend of mine; we'll go sit with him he is a really nice guy." Hiccup said. "How can I be sure that you aren't lying?" Jack asked jokingly. "In fact you can't, you know I'm so cool and so strong, that's the reason no one talks to me." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

They reached the table and Hiccup gave jack a grin. "Hey Fish, this is Jack he is new in our class, Jack this is Fishlegs, a friend of mine." Hiccup introduced the two to each other.

"Hey Fishlegs!" Jack said and smiled at the wide framed guy sitting at the table as they sat down. "Hey Jack, nice to meet you!" Fishlegs replied with a small smile.

"Why do you guys all seem to have such weird names?" Jack asked as they started to eat. "Um oh, I actually think it's some kind of Viking thing… like we have Viking ancestors and Vikings have kind of weird names." Fishlegs replied. "Oh cool, I didn't know you guys where Vikings, that's so, cool!" Jack looked really excited as he said it. "Yeah, like we are not really Vikings but our ancestors where and I guess we are still somehow like Vikings…" Fishlegs replied almost as enthusiastic as Jack.

"So was your mathematics fun?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, it was really interesting; my mathematics teacher started talking about these really complex equations and… Wow, they were so hard but I managed to solve them and he was so proud!" Fishlegs spoke really fast and excited and he sounded proud as he said the last thing.

"As you may have realized Fish is the smart guy he- Oh, there is Astrid… Hey Astrid!" Hiccup said. She sat down across from Fishlegs. "Hi Astrid," Fishlegs said. "Astrid, this is Jack, he is new here and Jack this is Astrid…"

The both of them said hi to each other and then it became quiet; Hiccup was the one who spoke first. "So Astrid… What where you doing with the others this morning…?" He asked.

"Oh well, was talking to Ruffnut…" She replied with a mouthful of food. "Ah okay…" Hiccup said. "Anyways, so where do you live Jack?" Astrid asked and Jack repeated what he had said earlier.

Lunchtime went towards its end and the four of them went together to get their stuff for the last two periods, biology and English. They had a little time left and Hiccup showed Jack around school and explained the most important things. Then they went to class and time seemed to go by pretty fast until the school day was over.

Jack, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Astrid where standing outside the school building and talking a little. "So, I guess I'm heading home…" Hiccup said. "Yeah, I guess me and Astrid are going in different directions than you guys so see you tomorrow…" Fishlegs said. Astrid also said goodbye and then the both of them went away.

"So I guess we're heading the same direction?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah… seems like that," Jack said as they started walking. They both fell silent as they walked home, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I guess I'm going this direction now and I guess you are going there… or something…" Jack stuttered as they came to the docks and he pointed in different directions. He didn't understand why he as so insecure all of a sudden… it was weird.

"Yeah… I guess so too… Um… So…" Hiccup said awkwardly. "Ehm Hiccup, I… I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of me, it was nice of you… I… it made me happy, but just so you know… tell me if I get too, you know, sticky or something…" Jack stuttered. "But Jack, you aren't being sticky or annoying or anything; I liked being with you today… and I want to be with you… Like it was nice…" Hiccup blurted out and then he went bright red and looked down at his feet, or foot. Why had he said that? That was embarrassing where did that even come from?

"Wha… What? I thought I was being really sticky and annoying and all…" Jack looked really surprised.

"Don't say that! Because you aren't! You defended me in front of Snoutlout, which was about the best thing someone ever has done to me…" Hiccup said before he could think. After he realized what he had said he went even redder than he already was.

"Stop being so sweet Hiccup, you are going to make me blush!" Jack exclaimed, as he realized what he had just said his face also went red and he looked down on the ground, there he saw Hiccups fake leg. "Ehum… what happened to your leg Hiccup?" He asked to get rid of the awkward feeling.

"Eh… I… Um an accident…" Hiccup answered, the answer muffled because he was still looking down on the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry…" Jack was still looking down on the ground. "It's okay; anyhow I think I should go now… You know like help my father…" Hiccup said slowly.

"Yeah sure see you tomorrow I guess… Oh wait two things…" Jack said. "Yeah?" Hiccup felt like he could look up now, the auburn haired teen met the white haired teens gaze. It felt different this time, but he couldn't tell what it was. "Uhm so," Jack seemed to trail of as he looked down at the shorter boy, "oh yeah, sorry um so I… could we like exchange numbers?" He looked down again as if he was ashamed of asking.

"Yeah sure, I can type mine in and you can just eh text me so yeah…" He was surprised that Jack wanted to have his number. He typed it in and reached the phone back to Jack. "What was the other thing Jack?" Hiccup asked softly. "Oh, I almost forgot… So yeah… I wondered if you would mind showing me around town someday… It doesn't have to be today… But if you don't mind that would be nice… so… "Jack said quietly. "Yeah, that'd be fun. What about tomorrow?" Hiccup suggested a bit more decisive now. "Sounds great, so see you tomorrow in school I guess?" Jack said. "Yeah, see you!"

Hiccup said as he turned around to walk home, as he had walked for a little while a stupid grin spread over his face, _what was this weird feeling? He couldn't tell… was it because Jack talked to him or because he seemed nice…? _Hiccup couldn't tell but he could honestly not wait to see the pale white haired teen again.

**Whelp that sure was a thing, I hope you guys enjoyed it… it's the first thing I ever posted…**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Friends

**So here is chapter 2… I hope you are enjoying it so far… Oh and thanks for the follows and favorites and the comments it really warms my heart, I mean it! Especially since this is the first thing I ever publish… Sorry if it took like ages for me to upload this… Or I don't really know how often people expect me to update but I'll just simply update it as soon as I'm done with a chapter…**

**Chapter 2- Getting Friends**

Jack turned away from the auburn haired boy who seemed to be much younger than him and started walking in the direction of his new home; _a new start was a new chance, that's what they said, right?_ Jack thought. _Could he finally have met someone to be friends with?_ He could see his home from where he was, he slowed down, he didn't want to be home just yet there was so much that had happened today and he needed a bit of time to think it over so he went to sit on one of the old, wooden and rickety docks.

Hiccup had been so nice to him and he didn't get why, the boy was kind of insecure but that didn't bother Jack and he totally understood it since Snoutlout was being such a dick towards the tinier one. It frustrated Jack a lot that Snoutlout was so mean and it confused him that Hiccup didn't seem to care. Jacks head was so full of thoughts that he thought it would explode and all of them where spinning around one, auburn haired, freckled teen who went by the name Hiccup. _What was it that made Jack think so much about the freckled teen? It made no sense, they had only just met and… And what? Jack already thought that they'd be great friends? How could he tell? What if Hiccup didn't like Jack and just spent time with him because the teacher had told him to? What if Hiccup didn't even want to talk to Jack? _He was being way too optimistic…_ But after all, Hiccup HAD said yes to show him around tomorrow afternoon… But still…_

Jack wanted to punch himself for being so pessimistic, he rubbed his face with his cool hands and slowly stood up again, as he started to walk again small raindrops began to fall and he drew the hood of his blue jumper over his white hair. He picked up his phone to distract himself from over thinking, he had to take things as they came and it was as simple as that. As he unlocked it and started typing a new text, small raindrops landed on the screen, he typed in Hiccups name and picked the contact as it popped up.

"Hey Hiccup, it's Jack. I just wanted to say hi." He deleted all of the text, it sounded ridiculous, "Hey Hiccup," he paused, _what was he supposed to write? What did you text to a person you only just met? _They weren't friends yet and he didn't really know if Hiccup was a person who liked jokes, he had a feeling that Hiccup was a sarcastic type but he couldn't know for sure. He decided to be mysterious. "Hey Hiccup, do you want to meet up somewhere tomorrow?" He typed it in and pressed on send. Fuck_, why had he done that? It was a really embarrassing message._ He put the phone back into his pocket again and sighed as he stopped in front of the door to his house. He opened the door and stepped in.

Inside he was attacked by his little sister Emma who jumped around him as he kicked of his worn out sneakers, ugh how he hated those shoes, if he could he'd go barefoot all the time but that would just draw unnecessary attention towards him. He lifted Emma up and spun around with her to make her giggle. Then he ran out into the living room with her and threw her down on the sofa. Then he let himself fall down on to the sofa as well and they both shared a laugh. Jack started zapping around on the TV to find out if something interesting was on but as he didn't find anything worthy his attention he turned the TV off and turned to face Emma.

"So how was school today kiddo?" He asked Emma. "It was really fun and all of the other children where super nice and they all wanted to show me around!" Emma giggled over excitedly. "That's great little one," Jack said, sharing her excitement, he truly was happy that she had fun because he knew how hard it had been for her to leave her old friends.

"Jack, was your day nice too?" She asked. "Yes it was, there was this nice boy named Hiccup who showed me around and tomorrow he is going to show me around Berk!" Jack told her feeling excited about it already. "He sounds fun! You like him?" She asked. "Oh I don't know, we only just met but I think he is nice." Jack said his mind floating away to the other boy again, hoping that he'd respond to Jacks text.

"Oh, hello Jack!" He heard North's jolly voice from the living room entrance, he turned around to see the man in question standing there looking at the both of them. "Jack found a friend!" Emma cried out. "Well, we just met and he only showed me around school and ´stuff…" Jack hurried to add.

"That sounds good Jack, its good you make new friends." North said. "Well as I said we only just met, nothing is for granted." Jack said sounding much less enthusiastic than the other two. "Hey, hey Jack calm down, you need to be less pessimistic about things, see the bright side, you found someone nice to talk to. Try to stick to the positive parts, you need it," North said. "You need to believe in wonder Jack, believe it might end up well," North said to make Jack feel better. "Thanks North, I'll try to be more of an optimist instead," Jack said and stood up from his position in the sofa.

"So I guess I'll just head up to my room now…" Jack said. "Do that but come down for dinner in half an hour," North said. "And by the way, on Friday we are invited to dinner by the towns chief Stoick and his son." North added. "Yeah I will and cool." Jack said before he went up the stairs to his room.

He sat down on his bed, in front of him were several un opened cardboard boxes that he would need to un pack sooner or later, just not now the white haired teen thought, a little bit of rest and a little bit of time. Then he'd be able to unpack all the stuff and all the memories which came with that.

Memories, painful memories, they where almost gone but still there. They sneaked into his mind when he was defenseless, itching his heart with their painfully sharp edges that threatened to deepen the scars they had already left. A haze of a memory slipped past his mind, one of brown hair and a brown, torn mantle hanging loosely over his shoulders. In one corner, behind a pile of cardboard boxes he saw his brown shepherds' crook, that was what had swept the memory across his mind.

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting all the thoughts go and just focusing on what was now. Now was Berk, now was North and Emma being with him here. Now was a new start with someone who might someday be his new friend. As he thought this a smile spread on his lips and everything felt a little better, a little easier.

Hiccup was drawn away from his thoughts as his phone buzzed next to him. He was sitting at his table doing homework, his father hadn't come home yet but that was nothing unusual. He unlocked the phone to see why it had buzzed. He saw an unread text, he never got texts from anyone but Fishlegs and Astrid since they were the only ones he could maybe call his friends.

This text was neither from Astrid nor from Fishlegs, it was no one Hiccup knew, a new number… He opened it up. "Hey Hiccup, do you want to meet up somewhere tomorrow?" Hiccup knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, _who had sent this?_ Apparently it was someone who knew Hiccup or at least his name… and the person wanted to meet up with him as well, which meant the person had to know him in some kind of way. He decided the person wanted to be mysterious and then he decided to do the same, _this could be fun,_ the teen thought. He thought over the day one more time, had he given his number to someone today? Then it hit him, Jack! He had given Jack his number earlier today… But what if it wasn't Jack? And what if it was? Would Jack think he was weird if he sent such a text to him?

"Hey there, who are you? Is this a white haired teen of some kind?" He typed. The only possibility was actually Jack, and if it was him then this would be even more fun, he pressed send and smiled a goofy smile as he thought of how confused the white haired male would be when he saw the text. He waited excitedly for the other one to reply and checked his phone once every minute. Why was he so excited? Was it normal to be so excited while texting someone? Especially if you didn't know this someone THAT well and since when did he think about what others thought?

He was interrupted by his phone buzzing; he started smiling even before he had read the text. He quickly unlocked the phone and pressed the unread text, "It could possibly be, but who knows?" Hiccup smiled widely, this had to be Jack, he was too curious to continue being mysterious. "I suspect you Jack! What do you want to do?" Hiccup pressed send, this time the answer came quicker. "Aw you got me, well actually I just wondered if you wanted to go to school with me tomorrow? I felt so lonely this morning and since you live so close and stuff…" Hiccup read the text through two times; did Jack just say he wanted to be with Hiccup? He started typing quickly.

"Is this an invitation of some kind? Like do you really want to be with me?" Jack responded within minutes: "Might be… And I might want to spend time with you…" Hiccups eyes widened as he read the text, over and over again. He felt a dorky smile spread on his lips and quickly tried to get rid of it. _This was ridiculous_. He tried to not be too cheesy as he replied. "Let's say at 7 by the docks then." He decided that this wasn't something too embarrassing to text and sent it to Jack.

Hiccup heard the door of his house bang at the same time as Jacks reply came. He quickly picked up his phone to respond before his father came up the stairs. He opened up the message. "Sounds great C: see you there tomorrow C:" Jack had typed and Hiccup smiled at the smileys. He heard his father approaching up the stairs. "Hello son," He said. "Hello dad…" Hiccup said slowly. "What brings you up here?" He asked.

"Oh, well, just wanted to tell you that we have a new family here on Berk and that they are coming over for dinner this Friday. North, the father is working down the docks, good man. Oh and he got two kids as well, one boy, your age and a younger girl." Stoick paused and looked down at Hiccup who was holding his phone. "Oh, great dad. The boy, he is called Jack, he is in my class… I showed him around school…" Hiccup said a bit worried about the dinner already even though it was just Monday.

Stoick seemed to light up as he heard his son had shown Jack around school. "That's great son, I'm happy you're making friends," Stoick said with a fatherly tone in his voice. "Oh and dinner will be ready soon so come down in a few minutes." Stoick added before he went down the stairs.

A few minutes later the both of them sat at the dinner table, the remains of yesterdays' dinner reheated on two plates. They ate in silence; they never really talked about anything than the most important phrases which they had to say. Sometimes Stoick remarked something about Hiccups size or that he maybe wanted to go to the gym?

"How was school today son?" Stoick decided to speak up as he finished his meal. "Ehum, well besides Jack coming to our class and me showing him around nothing special I guess, it was nice…" Hiccup said trying to complete his meal so that he could leave the table. "That's good son, as I said I'm glad you're making friends," Stoick said. "Yeah, I know dad…. Um thanks for the dinner, I guess I'm heading up to my room then…" Hiccup said awkwardly as he stood up and carried his empty plate away to the dishwasher before he left the kitchen. "You welcome son," Stoick called after him.

Hiccup flopped down on his bed as he came into his room. He reached out for the remote control and zapped around for a little while to see if there was something worth watching. After about half an hour he decided to get himself ready for the night and he went to shower and brush his teeth. As he was done he went back to his room and put on something to sleep in and then crawled down under his thick blanket.

A thought slipped across his mind, a thought of one day making his father proud, making something that would make his father really proud. Maybe, he thought, maybe he would tell his father that he was going to apply for the School Of Fine Arts that was situated in the closest bigger town and maybe his father would be proud as he saw all of Hiccups art and maybe he would be proud when Hiccup told his father what his arts teacher had said, that she was more than a hundred percent sure Hiccup would make it. Maybe. But maybe also not, that part was bigger than maybe and it was eating Hiccup up. He just wanted his father to be proud of him for once, show some approval and be happy to have Hiccup as his son. And one day he maybe would, not today but soon, some when… With that on his mind the auburn haired boy with the freckled body fell asleep.

Two teens woke up by two alarm clocks buzzing at 6 o' clock in two different rooms, one room was littered with art supplies and the other was full of un opened cardboard boxes. Both teens reached out from under their blankets to quiet the alarm clocks and two teens slowly sat up in their beds. A few minutes later one of them jumped over to his chair on one leg to attach his leg prosthesis. Then he stepped in front of his wardrobe to pick something to wear, as usual he put on a green, long sleeved jumper and a pair of brown pants. The other teen in the other room slipped on his usual deep blue jumper and a pair of too short brown pants.

Hiccup was interrupted in his dressing action by Toothless who decided to jump up in the small males lap as he dressed. "Oh come on Toothless!" He groaned. "Can't you see I'm trying to be productive here?" Hiccup tried to lift the big black cat down from his lap without success. "Please you big baby boo, other ways I'm going to be late to my meet up with Jack!" Hiccup pleaded and it actually worked, but the look Toothless gave him afterwards made Hiccup groan even more, "Oh, come on bud, he is just a friend or something like that I think…." Toothless seemed to snicker before he rolled his eyes and hopped down the stairs. Hiccup followed him down with his bag on his back, he quickly poured up some food for Toothless before he said good bye to the cat and left.

Jack was already standing by the docks waiting for Hiccup as he came. "Hey Hiccup!" Jack lit up as he saw the other one approaching. "Did you have to wait for long? Hiccup asked. "Toothless held me up, sorry." Hiccup said. "No you didn't," Jack chuckled, "Who is Toothless?" He asked curiously as they started to walk. "Toothless is my cat."

"This is my favorite part of the way to school," Hiccup spoke up as they reached the winter white forest. "I like this part too," Jack said. They both fell quiet again and soon they were walking over the huge school yard where groups of students were spread. Their first class was mathematics and the both of them went to Hiccups locker to get his stuff. Hiccup quickly ripped down a few notes hoping that Jack hadn't noticed, but he had. "What do they say?" He asked looking worriedly at Hiccup. "Nothing," Hiccup shrugged, pretending there really was nothing, he didn't want to get Jack to know the truth; how worthless he was.

"Give them here, let me see, it's not okay of anyone to do this!" Jack said angrily and took the notes away from Hiccup. The first one read 'Hiccup the Worthless', the next one said 'We don't want a Worthless for leader of the town' and the third note read 'You are ugly sucker', Jack frowned. "This isn't okay, I'm going to beat them down if I find out who did this," Jack said. "You know, there is a small problem, it was Snoutlout." Hiccup said looking down, hoping Jack didn't care about the truth about him.

"Why is that a problem and what's that thing with leader of the town?" Jack asked. "Ehum see, the thing is that my dad happens to be the town leader and the weakest boy on Berk happens to be his son, also, I forgot to tell you, you and your family are invited for dinner on Friday." Hiccup blurted out quickly to have it said, then he looked down.

"Wait, are you the son of the towns' chief? Why didn't you tell me?" Jack tried to melt down all the things Hiccup had just said. "And wait, that's at your place right? Which means I will get to see your room?" Jack paused for a second and let the excitement run off before he continued, "And what on earth does this have to do with Snoutlout?!" Jack stopped there, almost breathless of all the talking.

Hiccup took a deep breath before he continued, starting with the easiest question to answer. "Yeah, since Stoick, leader of Berk is my father that means we are going to be at my, or rather our, place which leads to that you will probably get to see my room," He paused, "Unless a snowstorm blows it up and it disappears," He added sarcastically. "Soo, to the next question you asked, yes Stoick is my father and I didn't tell you….. Because….. It's not really something I go around shining with…" He paused again. "And Snoutlout is my cousin and he wants to be the towns chief and of course he tries to show how much better he is than me, thing is I don't even want to be towns chief but I don't know how to tell my dad…" Hiccup stopped looking exhausted of all the talking. A bit surprised that it had all slipped out, _did Jack want to know this? Did he bother?_

"Wow," Jack said, "That was much information, hold on a sec, did I get this right? Your father is leader of the town, you are going to be that when he dies someday, but you don't want that… Snoutlout is your cousin and theoretically he would be the next town chief if you say you don't want to take that position, and now he is trying to, or he is, making you down to show how bad you would be at chiefing and how good he would be…" Jack stopped looking questioningly at Hiccup.

"Yeah that's right…" Hiccup sighed. "And since I'm the chiefs' son I'm supposed to be all the things I'm not… I'm supposed to be athletic, strong, have a lot of muscles, be the leader type, the popular one and I'm supposed to be bigger… and even though my dad doesn't tell me that he wants me to be all of that, I know it deep inside and the only thing I want is him to be proud of me, nothing more…" Hiccup stopped, _wait why had he opened up this much to Jack, had he crossed a boundary? What if Jack didn't want to hear this? How the hell had this just slipped out…?_

"Oh… I see, that's a kind of big problem… But Hiccup, I think that he will accept you if you just are yourself, show him who you are and what you do, like most parents are proud of what their kids do…" Jack said, trying to help the auburn haired boy. "I don't know, but from what I saw at art yesterday you seem to know what you are doing, so I guess you have something at home that you could show him…"

"Jack, I don't know…" Hiccup said looking skeptical. "At least give it a try, if it doesn't work you won't have lost anything…" Jack said, smiling at Hiccup to cheer him up, "Let's go Hiccup!" Jack said as they started walking down the corridor towards their first period.

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Jack walked down the corridor from the locker rooms towards the haven, they had made it through both English and social studies and were all happy to finally escape from the boring periods. Hiccup and Fishlegs where talking about something Hiccup apparently was going to build and Astrid walked beside Jack, both of them quiet. Astrid decided to speak up, "Hey Jack, do you like this school?" She asked.

"Well I guess it's like most other schools… and well it's okay…" Jack responded. "But I mean like the people…" Astrid said. "Oh, yeah…." Jack thought about what to say for a moment, "Well, you guys all seem nice and yeah… I think it depends on who you hang out with… Like Snoutlout seems less nice…" He said a bit unsure, did Astrid even like him? Or was she willing to accept him as a friend?

"Well, Snoutlout is a dick, the only thing he wants is attention, he is something like an attention whore," Astrid chuckled, "You'll get used to it." She added. "But he is so rude towards Hiccup, it's not fair…" Jack said a bit upset. "Well, yeah, that's true… but he's got us and we kind of help him through that I think…" Astrid said. "Well, yeah I guess you and Fishlegs are good at that," Jack said smiling a little. "I meant you too Jack, he looked happy as he came with you this morning, happier than he usually does when he comes to school in the morning…" Astrid said giving Jack a look.

"Oh!" Jack was startled and looked at Astrid for a moment. "Really?" He looked at her questioningly. "Yeah, really," She smiled at him for a moment as Jack let that sink in.

As they had put food on their plates they went to their regular table and sat down. "So what are you guys up to after school?" Astrid asked the other three. "Hiccup is going to show me around town!" Jack said happily. "Are you always excited for everything, Jack?" Hiccup asked chuckling a little. "Meh, but there is so much fun stuff…" Jack said pouting slightly. Hiccup just chuckled even more.

As they all started eating Astrid said, "I guess we're having company… by Ruff, Tuff and Snoutlout…" The tree of them approached and Hiccup looked everything else than happy. Jacks eyes darkened. Hiccup whispered, "Fuck," and thought _what on earth are THEY doing here? _

"Can we sit here?" Snoutlout asked in a snide tone. "Well there is no one going to stop you," Astrid responded in the same tone. They sat down, Ruff and Tuff as always fussing about something. They soon settled down and Astrid started talking with Ruff about something to do with dogs. "Does Astrid have a dog? Jack asked Hiccup. "Yeah she does, it's a quite big one, called Stormfly." Hiccup said.

Snoutlout hadn't noticed Jack yet but as he spoke up Snoutlout saw him. "Oh, I didn't see you, you're Jack, right?" Snoutlout asked. "Yeah that's me… Funny, people usually notice me first…" Jack said trying to keep away a smile. Snoutlout grumbled something inaudible before he continued talking, "Anyways I'm playing a match on Saturday with the school soccer team and you guys should come see me win." Snoutlout announced.

"What if we don't want to come?" Fishlegs said. Astrid gave him a look, "Come on guys, it's going to be fun and afterwards we can do something together," She tried to cheer them up. "Okay, okay we can come…" Hiccup said not looking so content. "Okay good!" Snoutlout said, "We got to go now, bye suckers." He said before they went. As they walked away the four of them could hear Snoutlout shout, "Snoutlout, Snoutlout, Oi, Oi, Oi!" The twins repeated it after him.

"By Odin's beard, I don't get why he is always so rude," Astrid said angrily, we all know he wants to be the towns chief and stuff but that's not a reason to be rude towards you Hiccup, like yeah sure he is like that all the time that's just something to get used to, but then he always has to put on that extra thing on Hiccup and that's so fucking irritating, ugh." Astrid said looking as upset as Jack felt.

"Hey, Astrid, calm down. It's going to be alright. I'm going to tell my dad that I don't want to be the chief, eventually, and then I can tell that to Snoutlout and everything is going to be alright." Hiccup assured her. "Jack, do you know what this is all about?" Astrid asked, not wanting to leave the white haired male outside. "Yeah, Hiccup told me this morning as I saw the notes on his locker…" Jack said looking a bit sad. "Ah," Astrid said.

After lunch they had three long periods left, the last one was art, _so at least something fun_ Hiccup thought. He was already excited to continue his project. He hadn't really decided how to do yet but he was still excited.

The time almost flew by, if time in school could do that… Anyways they were once again standing outside the school building talking about what they were going to do on Saturday once they were free to go from the match. "We could go eat something at the fast food restaurant down the market pitch," Hiccup suggested. "Sounds like a good idea," Astrid said and Jack and Fishlegs nodded approvingly. "Good then that's set…" Hiccup said. "Jack and I are heading down to town, I don't know what you two are doing…" Hiccup looked asking at Fishlegs and Astrid. "I need to go home take care of Stormfly," Astrid said. "And I need to spend some time with Meatlug, I haven't had time to play with her all weekend!" Fishlegs said.

"Who is Meatlug?" Jack asked. "Oh, it's my dog," Fishlegs explained. Jack nodded understandingly. "So good bye then guys see you tomorrow," Hiccup said. "Yeah bye guys," Fishlegs and Astrid said as they went home.

"So where are we heading now?" Jack asked. "We are heading towards the market pitch, that's where we are going to start our tour, because I'm starving," Hiccup said. Jack chuckled, "Are Vikings always hungry?" Jack said chuckling even more. "What's so funny?" Hiccup said looking offended. "Oh nothing," Jack said chuckling a bit more as they started walking.

"You are going to regret teasing me Jack," Hiccup said giving the other teen a look. "Oh, I'm scared, I'm shaking," Jack said teasingly. He wondered if it was okay to already tease the little boy with Viking ancestors after so short time but decided that it was okay as he saw the murdering gaze Hiccup gave him. "Okay, okay I won't tease you ever again!" Jack said pretending to be really scared. Hiccup gave him a content smile. "Better" He said. "You should oblige me or else I'll just dump you off somewhere and no one will ever find you." He added with a sneaky smirk. It was fun teasing Jack in this joking way, he never usually did that but now that he did it he was overjoyed. Jack seemed to be entertained as well, he went with the joke and gave the auburn haired boy a put up scared look.

They walked down a straight road, as they were going to turn around the corner Jack kept walking straight forward since he didn't know the way and Hiccup had to push him around it. "This way Blondie," Hiccup said and gave Jack a smile. "Ey I'm not blonde it's frost white!" Jack looked offended. "Sorry frosty," Hiccup gave him an excusing smile. _Oh, had he called Jack by a nickname?_

Hiccup didn't think of it until they almost reached the market pitch, but this had been their first body contact, he had touched Jack, he didn't really know why he was hyping over this but it had after all been body contact even if not so much…

"So here we have Berks market pitch, I know it's fancy, right?" Hiccup asked jokingly. "It is indeed, no but I really like it. It's so small and like nothing else I've ever seen…" Jack said looking over the small market pitch where different stands with various types of fresh vegetables, fruits and fish were displayed. Along the sides of the market square were some small shops and boutiques.

"We have a few shops here on Berk, nothing to really shine with, but one of them is the café we are heading to." Hiccup said as they started walking. "Here is the local food store," Hiccup explained. "Can we go buy something to eat?" Jack asked. "Nope, our food stop is at the end of the tour," Hiccup explained. "But I'm hungry now," Jack pouted like a little child. "Seems that Vikings aren't the only ones to be hungry all the time…" Hiccup said grinning slightly.

"Okay, here is my favorite shop in Berk, 'The Fine Arts Store'," Hiccup said. "Cool," Jack said, "You go here a lot?" He asked. "I'd say yes, I spend most of the money I get here…" Hiccup said.

"So these shops are not so important, now we can go eat, I'm starving." Hiccup decided. "Finally," Jack let out a chuckle. They came down to the bar Hiccup had been talking about. "So, here works Phlegma, the wife of Gobber, my father's best friend and she makes the best stuffed spinach pockets." Hiccup said smiling at Jack. "They better be good Hiccup," Jack looked at him seriously. "What now?" Hiccup asked. "Spinach is not my thing…" Jack grumbled. "Oh, come on at least give them a try!" Hiccup sighed and took Jacks wrist to drag him in.

"Hey Phlegma, we are starving and need at least ten of your stuffed spinach pockets." Hiccup called out. From behind the counter came a small woman, "Oh, hello Hiccup, I'll prepare it for you in a second. Who is it that you are bringing with you?" She asked. "Oh, this is my friend Jack, he is new here and I'm showing him around Berk, this is our last stop." Hiccup explained. "Ah, fun you're making friends Hiccup," She said before she went to prepare the food.

"Why is everyone so overjoyed just because I'm making friends?" Hiccup groaned askingly in Jacks direction. "I can't tell, I guess they're happy you're hanging out with a cool kid." He said giving Hiccup a wide grin. "Honestly, Jack?" Hiccup asked. "I honestly don't know… North is like that as well so I guess we're in an equal situation there…" Jack shrugged.

Phlegma came with the spinach pockets and Jack looked at them doubtingly. "Come on Jack try one, you'll love them. Everyone does," Hiccup said with a mouthful. "Okay, I'll try it." Jack said. Phlegma observed him as he picked one up and gave it a try. His eyes went wide as he chewed it, then he took another bite, and another. "Hiccup why didn't you tell me they were this good?" Jack asked. Phlegma smiled at Jack. "Phlegma, can I have a bag of ten to take home?" Jack asked, biting off another bite. Hiccup chuckled and Phlegma nodded, "Of course you can, Jack," She walked away to prepare a bag for Jack.

"So, not so bad huh?" Hiccup said smirking again, he didn't even know where the smirk came from and first now he realized that he really had grabbed Jack by the wrist and dragged him inside, by the wrist. That was direct body contact. _Oh_.

They completed their meal and payed before they left the café. Jack carried his little paper bag tight to his body, as if to protect it. "Protecting the pockets, huh?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, if North gets them in his hands I'll never see them again!" Jack said.

"So what now Jack is there anything else you want me to show you?" Hiccup asked. "I know there wasn't really much to see but this is what we have here on Berk…" Hiccup continued. "Hey, it was fun and that's the main thing right?" Jack said. "Yeah, you're right… it was a lot of fun…" Hiccup said, suddenly feeling insecure of what to say, as if all of the words that usually were so easy to combine to smart sentences just slipped away and wordless he stood there looking down.

"So eh what time is it?" Hiccup asked because it was the only thing he could think of saying. "Ehum…" Jack picked up his phone, "It is half past five…" He said and then he continued, "Shit, I should really go now, I promised to be home by six to make dinner for my sister, North is working lake so then I have to help more…" Jack explained getting a bit stressed, he wanted to spend more time with Hiccup but now he couldn't.

"I guess I need to go as well…" Hiccup said looking down, also a bit sad because it was so late already. "Yeah… I should head home…" Jack said looking down as well. "Do you find your way home now?" Hiccup asked. "I guess I should be fine…" Jack said, what he actually wanted was Hiccup to follow him to the door to get more time to talk but since he knew the way he thought he shouldn't bother Hiccup anymore. "Good bye Hiccup, see you tomorrow…" Jack said looking up a little, they both acted like they had known each other for ages and now had to go separated ways, actually it was ridiculous.

"Yeah, bye then see you tomorrow Jack… I guess we could meet up the same time tomorrow…?" Hiccup asked. Jack seemed to light up, "Sounds like a good idea, see you tomorrow!" Jack said smiling again. "Good bye!" Hiccup said and they both walked off into different directions.

As Jack came home Emma clinged onto him and he had to tickle her down to be able to prepare some sandwiches for the two of them. She jumped around him all the time until he started chasing her around the house, she screamed and laughed and ran away, Jack after her. They played around like that until they both dropped down on the sofa, the breath hitching in their throats. Jack got the sandwiches and they ate their dinner in the living room in front of the TV where they also spent the rest of their evening. The spinach pockets Jack had hid under his bed for later, he knew they'd be safe there.

As Hiccup came home he could hear Stoick rumor around in the kitchen, probably preparing dinner. "Dad, I'm home now!" Hiccup shouted. "Ah, hello son, where have you been so long?" Stoick asked and came to Hiccup by the door. "Eh, I showed Jack around town and well, we forgot the time a bit…" Hiccup said.

"It's okay son, I'm happy you're making friends, you seem to like that Jack guy pretty much huh?" Stoick asked. "Yeah, I guess he is nice, cool guy…" Hiccup said. "You think you could be friends with him?" Stoick asked as they both walked back to the kitchen, Hiccup starting to put plates on the table. "Yeah, maybe…" Hiccup said, quietly hoping for really close friends. "That's good," Stoick said before they sat down to eat.

The dinner went by pretty smooth, none of them saying very much, Stoick asking Hiccup about school and Hiccup asking his father about his day, Stoick telling Hiccup to eat a bit more, to grow more, the usual, nothing special. After dinner Hiccup went up the stairs, fixing himself for the night. Then he did some homework, most of it due for tomorrow after that he intended to watch some TV but instead he fell asleep way to quickly to even remember what he had watched.

Hiccup woke up the same time as he used to the next morning and did everything as he used to, the rest of the week also went as usually besides that he also talked a lot to Jack about everything and the both of them slowly got to know each other closer and closer, by the end of the week Jack was officially a member of their little group. Both Astrid and Fishlegs liked him as well, but Hiccup liked him the most. Friday came way to fast and as he realized Jack was going to come to his place he freaked out slightly.

"So guys see you two on Saturday at the match," Hiccup said to Astrid and Fishlegs. They where once again standing outside school about to go home. "Yeah, see you Saturday… And have fun at your dinner guys," Astrid said, Hiccup had told them about the dinner they were going to have as they had talked about different weekend plans. "Yeah see you!" Fishlegs said before they went into their directions. "So I guess we're heading home too then, I have a few things to prepare…" Hiccup said.

They started walking side by side, first in silence but then they started talking again, there always seemed to be something to talk about, but Hiccup often lost his words, like his head just went empty and he stared into the air for seconds lost in thoughts he couldn't define until Jack patted his shoulder carefully and asked his question again. He hated when he lost himself that much because he was used to knowing how he would react but here he didn't have a clue about what was going to happen. What confused him the most was the small flips his stomach did when he saw Jack in the morning, what were they even?

They reached their separating spot too soon. "Well, see you later Jack, don't be late," Hiccup said jokingly. "We won't!" Jack assured. "Bye, see you!" He said afterwards and Hiccup replied with a simple, "Bye!" and went towards home, he turned around to watch Jack walk away, smiling at the thought of calling him his friend.

**Wow… that got so much longer than the first one, I'm sorry, it really is super long, but I had to fit it all before the next chapter because I got the perfect chapter name for chapter 3 and other ways it's not going to work… And sorry that it took so much longer than I said… anyways here you go, I'm pretty happy with this chapter but I'm eager to get stuff happening… Well enjoy I guess… **


	3. Chapter 3 It's Just A Dinner, Or Is It?

**So chapter 3 guys! I know this took ages for me to get finished and I'm really sorry for being so slow… Anyhow here it is… I don't even know… I thought about adding another thing to this chapter but it just got longer and longer so I decided I'd just put that in the next chapter instead… Have some HiJack and enjoy! **

**Chapter 3- It's **_**just**_** a dinner, or **_**is**_** it?**

Hiccup paced back and forth in his room, he couldn't decide what to wear and he was very nervous about Jack coming to his house, meeting his dad and seeing his room. _Why would he be nervous?_ He asked himself. He was being ridiculous, it was just Jack and his family and they were just coming over for dinner nothing more. _Fuck, Jack was coming to his place, it was not just Jack, fucking Jack was coming, this would so not work, his father would have to cancel the dinner, that was how it was going to be. _No. Now he was over reacting again, for the… Hiccup had lost count, but anyways he had over reacted too many times. He sat down on the bed covering his face with his hands, he still hadn't managed to choose what to wear and every time he tried he panicked over Jack coming for dinner.

"By the beard of Odin, what am I supposed to wear Toothless?" Hiccup asked his cat. Toothless gave him a look; it almost looked like the cat told him he was being ridiculous. "Toothless, come on, don't give me that look!" Hiccup groaned. Toothless smirked, wait did his cat just _smirked? _"Toothless, stop it!" Hiccup said, once again Toothless looked at him like he was over reacting. "Hey, bud, I know my dad throws a lot of parties and dinners, but this isn't just a dinner, it's a special dinner with special people, okay?" Hiccup explained. Toothless didn't react.

Hiccup started going through the wardrobe for the maybe tenth time, more decisive to find something to wear now than the other times. He found a greenish button down shirt which he put on, and then he drew out a pair of red trousers, _is red too daring for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock?_ Hiccup asked himself but decided to go for them anyways. He tucked the button down shirt into them a little and gave his hair a last fix. Then he decided that he looked alright, maybe almost a little good and walked down the stairs. Toothless followed him down the stairs into the big kitchen where it smelled of steak, grilled chicken and a lot of other kinds of food.

"Hey dad…" Hiccup spoke up. "Oh, son you scared me!" Stoick replied a bit startled. "Ehum sorry, well I was going to ask you if I can help you with some preparations…" Hiccup stuttered awkwardly, hoping for a yes so that he could get his mind thinking about something else than the guests, will say Jack, arriving very soon. "I don't think I have anything for you to do at the moment, oh wait you could put these plates on the table," Stoick said and put a pile of plates in Hiccups arms. Then he added, "Gobber and Phlegma should be arriving at any moment and North and his children too." Hiccup almost panicked over the fact that Jack would come to his house like now.

"Jack, we need to leave now in order to not be late!" North shouted from the hallway down the stairs. "I don't know what to wear North, I'll be down in two!" The white haired teen who went by the name Jack shouted back down the stairs. "You better hurry Jack, we don't want to be late!" North shouted back. "And it's just a dinner, just put something on!" He added. _Exactly_, Jack thought, _just a dinner, nothing else… ha, ha…_

Jack had ripped out almost his entire wardrobe in order to find something to wear. He had been able to pick a pair of skinny black jeans, but he was unsure about the top… Should he be more of formal and wear a button down shirt or should he just go for his favorite blue hoodie or a t-shirt? He looked through the piles of clothes for the right piece of clothing, then he looked for something in his wardrobe again. In the back, in the corner he found a white button down shirt and a black west. A memory floated across his mind, one of brown hair and a frozen lake, then it was gone again and he decided it would do fine. He quickly put the shirt on and as he buttoned it down he ran down the stairs with the west in his hand.

"We're going to be late Jack!" His sister Emma said looking at him accusingly with her big brown eyes. "Hey kiddo, it's going to be alright, I know Hiccup and he isn't going to mind." Jack assured her as the three of them sat down in the car and North started driving up the road towards Hiccups and Stoicks' house. Jack was worried about what Hiccup would think of his clothing. But why? They were just friends and which friends cared about what their friends wore? He was ripped out of his thoughts as Emma asked him "Are we there yet?" "No kiddo, but in a few minutes we will be there." Jack answered her with a smile. A few minutes until he would see Hiccups house for the first time Jack thought.

"Why aren't they coming? We said half past seven and its twenty to eight already!" Hiccup whined, he knew he acted like a little kid but he couldn't stop himself. Gobber and Phlegma had arrived a few minutes early but Jack and his family hadn't shown up yet. "I'm sure they'll be here in a few minutes, don't worry son." Stoick said, trying to calm his son down a bit. Just as Hiccup was going to say something against it they all heard the sound of a car stopping in front of the house.

"See, they are all right Hiccup!" Gobber said and Phlegma nodded in agreement. Shortly after the car had stopped there was a knock on the door. They all went to open the door and say hello, Stoick first and Hiccup last, behind Gobber and Phlegma. "Hello North! Welcome!" Hiccup could hear Stoick say from where he was standing.

"Thank you for inviting us Stoick!" Hiccup heard another voice say, that had to be North. Hiccup squeezed himself forward to stand next to his father. He saw a man, almost taller than and about the same size as his father, the man, will say North, was wearing a big, red cape and some kind of Russian hat. He was talking to Stoick about different things, he paused to greet Hiccup, Gobber and Phlegma and then the four adults went into the kitchen to leave some space for the younger ones.

"Hey Hic!" Jack said, looking down a bit ashamed. _Wait, what was that? Was it a nickname?_ Hiccup thought. As he looked up at Jack his eyes went wide, the white haired teen was wearing a white button down shirt, a pair of tight, black jeans and a black west, he really looked good, Hiccup couldn't deny it. "Wow, looking handsome!" Was all he managed to say and the next thing he knew was that he stepped forward and Jack did too and then he was embraced in a tight hug, this was the first time they hugged and not until now he had realized how cold Jack was. He realized that his hands were holding tightly onto Jacks back, _how had they even gotten there?_ The hug was certainly longer than a usual hug and they were interrupted by a small girl's voice saying, "Excuse me!" Not until now Hiccup had noticed the little girl standing next to Jack who was still hugging him. They both awkwardly let go of the hug and neither one of them looked at the other.

"Hello little one, I'm Hiccup." Hiccup said awkwardly avoiding Jacks eyes. He shook hands with the little girl. "Hello Hiccup, I'm Emma, what a funny name you have!" Emma giggled. "Shut up kiddo," Jack said and pushed her away friendly. She giggled even more and went to the others in the kitchen.

"Ehum… thanks for complimenting me Hic…" Jack said as they followed Emma o the kitchen. There it was again, the nickname. "Hic?" Hiccup said questioningly. "Oh, um well, see I just figured that Hic is a cute nickname and yeah so I figured I could just like call you that…" Jack stuttered. _Shit, he had just called Hiccup cute, _that wasn't what he wanted to say, _why did this happen to him,_ Jack felt he couldn't control his feelings, he didn't even know what this new feeling taking over all of his control was. "Tha… Thank you… Jack…" Hiccup stuttered out somehow surprised_. Had Jack just given him a nickname? And called it a cute nickname? _

"Ah, there they are!" North exclaimed as the two of them finally entered the kitchen. "What where you doing for so long?" He asked Hiccup and Jack, looking directly at them. "Uhm well…" Hiccup started awkwardly, "We were just talking a little." Jack finished off with the same awkward tone as Hiccup.

"Ehrm, so let's eat, the dinner is served!" Stoick said, trying to draw the attention away from his son and Jack. Everyone started talking about how delicious the food looked and Hiccup and Jack could sit down. The awkward tension went away and all of a sudden Hiccup felt how hungry he was. They all started putting food on their plates and as soon as everyone started eating compliment after compliment of how well cooked it was dropped in. Stoick just brushed it off but Hiccup could see that he was proud of himself, Hiccup smiled a little.

The dinner went by smoothly, without any further awkward situations. The three younger ones sat together and the adults sat together, everyone was talking, eating, drinking and laughing a lot, Hiccup would say that it was another one of Stoick's successful dinners, but this time it was more enjoyable for him too. Because tonight Jack was there and everything was much more fun when Jack was there, he had a sense of fun and knew how to make fun of boring situations. Emma talked excitedly about how great her new school was and how great all of her new friends were, Jack and Hiccup both chuckled at her over excitement.

Soon Emma was done eating and as soon as Hiccup and Jack also had emptied their plates Emma couldn't sit still anymore. She started jumping in her seat as she saw Toothless walking inside the kitchen. "Ooh! Kitty!" She said excitedly, "Can I play with it?" She asked Hiccup giving him a look he couldn't say no to. "Go ahead little one, his name is Toothless." Hiccup told her. "Hi hi funny name!" Emma said before she bounced away calling for Toothless. Hiccup and Jack stood up and went to stand outside the kitchen instead, there they could talk better without all the loud and deep men's voices in the kitchen.

"So I guess we have some time to do what we want alone now…" Jack said, sounding way too excited and saying it with the wrong tone_. Fuck, it wasn't supposed to come out that way. _"Yep we do, so what do you want to do?" Hiccup answered, not even realizing Jack was embarrassed by what he had just said. Hiccup was way too focused on being alone with Jack now to even notice anything else.

"You promised to show me your room!" Jack said as he remembered their texts. "Hmh, well I promised and a promise is a promise so come on, my room is up the stairs." Hiccup said, leading Jack up the stairs. They both went up the stairs, Jack after Hiccup, Hiccup hoped Jack wasn't looking at him from behind because he didn't really like his back head. Why was he thinking about this? Why would Jack care about his back head? They came to a stop in front of the door to Hiccups room and Hiccup opened it.

"So, here is my room… Really nothing special…" Hiccup said as they stepped in. "Wow…" Jack said as his gaze wandered around the room. The room went in pale wooden tones, to the right from the door where they were standing was a big wooden table filled with different piles of things that looked like art supplies, canvases, paintings, pens and papers. On the wall above it was something that looked like different sketches of inventions, continuing with his gaze Jack moved along the wall and across a wardrobe in the corner. After that came a TV and another, smaller table with a pile of homework on it. Next to the table there was a shelf filled with a lot of different stuff, books, CDs, some DVDs and something that looked like sketchpads, a lot of them. To the left of the door was Hiccups bed, way bigger than Jacks bed. His gaze went back to Hiccup who nervously played around with his sleeves. As Hiccup realized Jack was looking at him he looked up into the blue eyes and let go of the sleeves.

"What's so wow about this?" He asked, not getting what was so special about his room, it was a quite boring room according to him. "It's just so…" Jack started as he walked towards the bigger table, he stopped in the middle of the room, Hiccup standing slightly behind him. "So you." He finished as the words found their way back to his mind. He started walking again and stopped in front of the table.

"There is nothing to see here!" Hiccup said as he squeezed himself in between Jack and the table. Oh, what was he doing? How on earth did Jack get so close? Or wait, he, Hiccup was the one who had squeezed himself in between Jack and the table. Now they were standing very close, Hiccups thighs were almost touching Jacks. He saw that Jack was shocked and he felt as shocked as Jack was looking himself. Then he realized that this was Jack standing very close to him, but before he could freak out he saw Jacks blue eyes looking at him. For a minute the shock went away and he just looked at Jack, paralyzed by his blue eyes. He took in all the features of Jacks face, the slightly flushed cheeks, the nose and everything that made him Jack. All of a sudden Jacks face seemed to come closer, he felt himself moving towards the other boy.

It struck him like a lightning, he was the one moving and that was why Jacks face was moving towards him. He saw Jacks eyes widen and all of a sudden he wasn't paralyzed anymore. He let out a yelp and moved backwards to sit on the table, Jack stepped backwards too looking really shocked. "By Odin, I'm sorry, gosh, I'm really, really sorry… That wasn't supposed oh my god…" Hiccup stuttered hiding his face that was bright red now with his hands. He mumbled different apologies hoping for Jack to not run away. "Hey, hey, hey, hold on a little bit. Why are you saying sorry?" Jack said looking confused.

Hiccup took away his hands from his face and looked at Jack, "What? But… But… Because I… You know… Came so close and like leaned in… Um…" Hiccup stuttered really hating not knowing what to say and not finding the right words. "And you are excusing for that? What if I was also leaning in?" Jack said and Hiccup stared at him, Jack realized what he had said and stared back at Hiccup. Wow, wait, had he leaned in? Oh my god. Jack didn't know what to do, this new feeling was so weird and it really made him go crazy, what was it even? "D… Did you?" Hiccup stuttered. He was almost shaking and he didn't know why.

"I don't know what I did… I feel so awkward… I'm sorry…" Jack brought out. "So we both feel awkward… We can at least feel awkward together…" Hiccup said, giving Jack a small smile. "Yeah… that's true…" Jack said smiling back a little, it already felt less awkward and now it didn't feel like the whole situation had been_ that_ awkward.

"Hey, can I see your art stuff now?" Jack asked after a short while. "Ehum… Well…" Hiccup said, looking down on the floor once again. He didn't want Jack to see his art because he was afraid Jack wouldn't like it. "Hey, why can't I see it?" Jack asked pouting at Hiccup. "Pleeeeaaassseeee!" Jack said looking at Hiccup with puppy eyes. Hiccup looked at Jack for a while, the white haired teen reminded him of something… "Okay, okay, snowflake, you win…" Hiccup said walking over to the shelf next to the smaller table. "What was that?" Jack asked looking confused, had Hiccup just called him snowflake? "Might be a nickname frosty," Hiccup chuckled. He carried over a pile of sketchpads and started picking down a pile of canvases and papers from the bigger table. He had called Jack snowflake, a friend didn't call another friend snowflake…

"Here you go snowflake." Hiccup chuckled as he sat down next to Jack on the floor, in front of them the piles of art. No, it had slipped past Hiccups lips again… "Why snowflake?" Jack asked with an amused look on his face. Hiccup really regretted saying snowflake now because now he had to explain it.

"Well… your skin is kind of cold…" Hiccup started making a pause hoping for Jack to be content with the answer. "But that's not the reason, right?" Jack said. "Okay, it's because you look like a snowflake, you are pale and your hair is white… And no two snowflakes are alike… They are all unique and beautiful in their own way… And yes snowflakes are beautiful…" Hiccup closed his mouth, afraid to open it again, he didn't want any more cheesy things that weren't supposed to slip out to escape from his mouth. He felt his cheeks heat and looked up at Jack who was looking at him with a serious face. "Thank you Hic, that was the nicest thing anyone ever said to me…" Jack said flushing slightly. Hiccup frowned.

"But it wasn't really that special…" Hiccup said trying to brush it off a bit. How could someone not compliment Jack? It made Hiccup sad. "Well you know, to me it was… And it would be to anyone else… Besides I've never really had any close ones to compliment me…" Jack said quietly, "But now you did, and it means a lot to me…" He added. "I'm sorry for you Jack, no one deserves to not get compliments… And I've been pretty lonely too so I know how it is…" Hiccup said patting Jacks arm. "And now you have me." Hiccup added laughing a little.

"Hey can I look now?" Jack asked picking a sketch book up. "Go ahead frosty." Hiccup said with a chuckle. He handed him the first sketch book, one he usually used for quick doodles, as a test. Jack started flicking it through, looking carefully at each picture, taking each sketch in. He finished the sketch book, closed it and carefully put it back in the pile of pads and sketch books. "They're good, but you have better ones, right?" Jack asked. "Yeah, you got me, now you're going to get to see the other ones… Start with this one, it's the one I always carry with me where ever I go…" Hiccup told Jack and put his beloved leather bound sketch book in the pale teens' hands.

Jack opened it and started flicking it through slowly, side by side, taking in each picture one by one. He wanted to take in everything he could of Hiccup and now that he had his chance he took it. He took in every careful pencil draw Hiccup had done, saw all the precision and creativity that was behind it and how they all together created a complex image full of perfection. "Wow," Jack said as he put the sketch book down.

"Uh, it really isn't that great…" Hiccup said, unsure about what to do. "Stop being so criticizing towards yourself, just accept the compliment. You are talented Hiccup, don't deny it." Jack said picking up another sketch book, this one a little bigger. The sketches in this one were a bit more evaluated and detailed than the other ones and here it was more than clear Hiccup was really talented and artistic. "Hiccup, I really don't know what to say, you're awesome…" Jack stated as he picked up the last sketch book, this one really thick. "Thanks I guess…" Hiccup said trying to appreciate the compliment.

Jack took his time flicking through the book, page by page, drawing by drawing. There were many drawings of Toothless in different positions, but also some of Astrid and Fishlegs. There were other drawings too, of Vikings, Viking shields and swords, other weapons, but what Jack noticed the most was the amount of dragons in different colors and sizes. There were a lot of them and sometimes there were small notes in Hiccups sprawled hand writing.

"You really like dragons… Right?" Jack asked. "Yeah… I wish I had one, it would be cool…" Hiccup said with a sigh and a dreamy look out of the window. "Yeah… Dragons are fascinating…" Jack admitted. "So what is next?" Jack asked Hiccup. "Well… You could look at these aquarelle blocks, or the charcoal ones… I also have some pastel ones but they are in the charcoal block so go ahead, pick one… The canvases come after that…" Hiccup said. Jack picked up the two remaining blocks and started flicking them through, once again overwhelmed by Hiccups creations. The aquarelles were mostly landscapes but also some trees and one or two portraits, it was hard for Jack to understand how someone could create something this great with their hands.

"Hiccup, how do you do it? I don't get it…" Jack whined. "I don't know, I've been doing this my whole life and I guess it takes a lot of practice…" Hiccup shrugged, chuckling at Jacks whining. Jack ignored the chuckle and moved on to the last block, the one with the charcoals. The charcoal drawings were smearier and with bigger contrasts, the drawings were more abstract than the other ones but Jack really liked this style too, in fact he liked everything Hiccup did, even the simple doodles in the first sketch book. Maybe just because it was Hiccup, but he knew that the smaller boy was talented for real.

Jack picked up the first canvas with care, he handled all of Hiccups art works with care, he didn't want to ruin anything. On the canvas was a winter landscape with a lot of snow, forest, small houses and hills. The next one was of Astrid and Fishlegs sitting in high grass, Astrid smelling on a flower. After that were two separate portraits of Astrid and Fishlegs. Then there were two canvases with Toothless and four with dragons, all as detailed as the other pieces Hiccup had created. The last canvas was a flower in close up with all the small details included. Jack put it down and sat quietly for a while.

Once again all Jack could say was, "Wow!" Hiccup replied sarcastically, "If that's all you are going to say the rest of the night I'm going to die of boredom." "Please don't die Hiccup," Jack said with a chuckle. "Eh Hiccup… I wondered if… You… Maybe… Would like to draw me maybe?" Jack stuttered and then he looked down, ashamed. It felt embarrassing asking Hiccup to draw him and he already regretted it. Hiccup looked surprised at the request. "Do you really want that?" Hiccup asked, had Jack just asked him to draw him? Why would he want that? "Yes, but only if you'd like to…" Jack said, now sounding unsure.

"Well, I could give it a try… But you know… Don't have too high expectations… It could fuck up and it might not be good…" Hiccup said. He had needed several tries with Fishlegs and Astrid, but with Jack it was a whole other thing. "Thank you!" Jack said excitedly and smiled widely at Hiccup. They both just looked at each other for a moment until Jack spoke up.

"Hey Hic, you know you are a great friend… I'm so glad I met you…" The white haired male said, not taking his eyes off Hiccups. He could see Hiccup blushing slightly and feel a blush creep upon his cheeks as well. "Jack… I never thought I'd meet someone like you… You are an awesome friend." Hiccup said, now looking down. "You know, like I said, I'm not the popular type and the first day when you came I thought you'd just run off with Snoutlout and his group, but you stayed with me and that surprised me…" Hiccup dared to look up again after finishing the sentence, Jack was looking at him, focusing on everything he said. "I'm sorry for being so cheesy, I'm not usually the cheesy type and I honestly don't know what's wrong with me…" Hiccup said and puffed out his cheeks as he rubbed a hand over his face.

Jack reached out to pat Hiccups shoulder, "Hey Hic, it's alright," he started, "Like I said, I'm not the popular type either, I've always been a lonely person…" Jack paused, thinking about what he was going to say, all his words had slipped away, "Hic… I like you for who you are so please don't change…" Jack said for no particular reason, maybe because Hiccup looked insecure, then he looked down because he realized how cheesy he was being himself. Why did he feel and act like this while being around the auburn haired boy?

They both were interrupted in their thoughts by North shouting from below, "Jack, we are heading home!" "Guess I need to go then…" Jack said, almost sounding a bit sad. "It was nice coming to you and stuff… Your art is special, I like your style…" He continued as they walked down the stairs. "Thank you Jack." Hiccup said a bit startled.

As they came down the stairs Gobber and Phlegma said goodbye and went out the door, left were the two families. Stoick and North stood next to each other, a tired, half asleep Emma in North's arms. Toothless came to get crawled behind his ears by Hiccup and Jack, "He is so funny," Jack said. "Yeah, I know, sometimes it feels like he is talking to me." Hiccup said with a chuckle.

"So what did you two do all the time up there?" Stoick asked. "Ehum well, we…" Hiccup started awkwardly. "Well we talked and looked at Hiccups art… Like his drawings and paintings and stuff… and yea…" Jack continued in the same awkward tone as Hiccup. "Paintings?" Stoick asked, "Art?" He continued in the same skeptical tone. "Dad, you know I'm artistic." Hiccup said. "Well, I thought there wasn't much to look at…" Stoick replied. "Anyways, they are really professional and he is really talented, and I looked at all of them!" Jack said, becoming defensive. The awkward situation was shrugged off like nothing as North spoke up with his thick Russian accent.

"So we are heading home now. Thank you for inviting us!" North said. "You are more than welcome North and you are welcome back any time! We do need to do this again." Stoick replied in his Viking ancestor way. "Oh yes we do, especially now that our sons are so great friends!" North said and both Hiccup and Jack gave each other and awkward glance. "I'm happy you found a friend, son." Stoick said. "Dad!" Hiccup said and gave his father an 'I-am-going-to-die-of-embarrassment-look'. Stoick didn't even notice the look Hiccup gave him. "Goodnight Stoick!" North said. "Goodnight North!" Stoick said. "Bye North. Thanks for coming." Hiccup said quietly.

"Bye Jack, see you at the game tomorrow." Hiccup said as he turned to face the other teen. "Gosh, I almost forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me!" Jack said. Hiccup chuckled, "So bye then…" He said again. "Bye Hic." Jack said, and they were hugging. Hiccup didn't even remember putting his hands on Jacks back but there they were. Jack was cool against his hot skin and it felt good. They both heard Stoick grumble something and then they both realized that they had been holding on to each other longer than a 'normal' hug was expected to be. They awkwardly let go. "So bye then…" Hiccup said, looking down to not show his blush. "Uhm… Yeah bye Hic…" Jack said sounding as embarrassed as Hiccup felt himself.

Jack walked behind North and Emma towards the car, he turned around to wave one last time to Hiccup who was standing in the door with Stoick next to him. Then he jumped into the car and closed the door.

North started the car and he drove off into the dark January night, Emma was half asleep in the back seat next to Jack and Jack leaned his head against the car window and looked out. "So you and Hiccup are getting along quite well," North spoke up. "Yes… We are… He is a nice guy…" Jack answered, not sure about what North wanted to know. "You like him right?" North continued. Jack started getting confused now. "Well, yes we are great friends… I do like him…" Jack replied.

"But you two really like each other" North said, more like a statement than like a question. "What? Well I guess we just understand each other perfectly and fit greatly as friends…" Jack said, getting slightly more confused. Emma giggled a little, apparently she was awake now. This car trip felt like it would never end. "Jack, I can see you love being around Hiccup, and that you like him a lot more than a friend." North said with a more decisive tone now.

"You two are cute Jack!" Emma giggled. "What?" Jack said, looking really confused now. He felt a strong deep red blush creep upon his cheeks as he realized what they were saying. "Oh my gosh no!" Was all Jack brought out. "Jack…" North said, he didn't have to say more than that for Jack to understand. "Yeah, yeah, okay, I maybe like him a little bit and wish that we were even closer friends." Jack said in an admitting tone.

"Have you kissed yet?" Emma asked, giggling a lot now. First now Jack fully understood what it was they thought and he started choking of chock. "Oh gosh Emma, of course we haven't, we are friends!" Jack looked as if he was going to die of embarrassment and that was exactly how he felt. He had never even had that thought slip across his mind, he had just been confused because of all the weird feelings he had had the last week.

"Jack, that hug was not a 'just-friends-hug'… I'm just telling you…" North said. "Okay, I maybe like him a little, but that doesn't mean he likes me like more than a friend, he may be felt awkward hugging for so long, I honestly don't know." Jack said feeling a bit upset because that was what bothered him. "I'm sorry, I guess I just need some time to get my thoughts straight…" Jack sighed. "I don't even know what I feel at the moment…" He added as he leaned against the car window tiredly.

"It's alright to not know what you feel Jack, we all need some time to figure things out sometimes, but tell me if you need help with figuring things out, okay?" North said in a soft tone. "I will," Jack said as North pulled in on the parking lot outside their house.

As they came home Jack went straight up to his room, without saying anything to Emma and North. His thoughts were too much for him at the moment. As he came up into his room he dropped down on the bed, but after a few minutes he stood up again. He decided to start unpacking his stuff now, because sooner or later he would have to do it anyways.

In the first cardboard box were mostly books and some cut out paper snowflakes he had gotten from Emma. He decided to put the snowflakes in a box which he put in his book shelf together with a couple of books. _One gone, one closer to being finished,_ Jack thought as he picked up the last books from the bottom of the box. As he picked the pile of books up something fell out of one of the books. He put the books aside and bent down to pick it up. It was a folded paper, he unfolded it to find a drawing on it. It was a drawing of four smiling brunettes, drawn by him. It was his family, his mom and his dad and his younger sister, Emma. Both of his parents were no longer alive, Jack sunk down on his knees, his arms shaking.

They were both gone just because of him, just because he had put himself and his sister in a dangerous situation. If it hadn't been for him wanting to "have some fun" instead of using his common sense they would maybe still be here. They had risked their lives just because he had risked his and his sisters. It had all been his fault.

He quickly put the drawing away on a safe spot where he wouldn't have to see it. He pushed the emotions and feelings of guilt away, something he was used to by now. He continued over to the next box, mostly clothing and some photos of his parents which he quickly put away to avoid an emotional breakdown. His gaze swept over the room and stopped on a shepherds crook leaning against a wall, in the corner behind all of the cardboard boxes. A flashback swept across his mind once again, one of him swinging his sister away over the crackled ice with his crooked staff, his parents had been standing there by the edge of the sea, both starting to scream as the ice had opened under Jacks feet. That was the last time he had seen them.

He was ripped away from his thoughts by his phone buzzing. He checked the time, it was already after midnight, _who would text him that late?_ He picked up his phone from the floor and flopped down on his bed, deciding he was done with unpacking stuff for today. Jack unlocked the phone and checked what had caused the buzz. It was a text from Hiccup.

"Hey icy! Thanks for coming to the dinner, I just wanted to ask if you'd like to meet at our usual spot tomorrow at like 11?" Jack started unbuttoning his shirt as he typed an answer, he hated wearing clothes, especially clothes worn at formal occasions. He was fine with his hoodie and the brown pants he always wore but other clothes he disliked a lot. Shoes were the worst, he felt so trapped when he had to wear shoes, which was like every day.

Why icy? Why did the shorter teen always come up with a lot of funny and cute nicknames for him? Jack typed, "Thanks for inviting us! Sounds great dragon boy!" He was proud of the new nickname he had come up with and pressed send, then he stripped off his pants. _Ah, much better,_ he thought to himself as he stretched out on his bed. His phone buzzed within minutes, he picked it up to look what Hiccup had texted this time. "Sorry for being awkward…" Hiccups text read and Jack thought that Hiccup had to mean the hugs. Since they both had been responsible for it Hiccup shouldn't take all the guilt. "If you are talking about the hugging today, you are not the only one to blame, I'm guilty too!" Jack typed and sent._ Fuck, guilty sounded ridiculous,_ Jack thought, but it was too late.

"Thank Odin! I thought I was the only one holding on for so long…" Hiccups next text read. Jack quickly typed in his next message to Hiccup, "Nope Hic, it was a nice hug." The reply came after a few minutes. "It really was… Sleep now or else we'll be too tired to go to the game tomorrow!" Jack smiled and typed in, "Goodnight Hic! Sweet dreams!" The last part was unnecessarily cheesy and Jack regretted adding it. But soon there came a reply from Hic that made Jack forget why he had regretted adding a 'Sweet dreams'. The text from Hiccup read, "Goodnight sweetheart!" Was Hiccup serious? Had he just called Jack sweetheart? Jack flushed a lot and smiled a sheepish smile.

Wow, Jack thought. Hiccup had liked hugging him and called him sweetheart. Why did it make him so happy? Why did his stomach start fluttering when he thought of the auburn haired boy with the freckled cheeks and the green eyes? Why did he know Hiccups eyes were green? Was North right? Was Jack in love? Was this what love felt like? With the small and awkward but yet adorable teen on his mind Jack fell asleep. Unconscious about that the one on his mind was way too over hyped about the fact that Jack had hugged him twice and liked it. As Hiccup finally was able to sleep it was with the picture of Jacks blue eyes, pale skin and fluffy white hair on his mind. Hiccup couldn't wait to finally paint Jack as he had promised.

Jack was almost sure now, he was almost sure about that this was what love felt like, he liked Hiccup a lot, more than a lot. Slow but steady he was falling for the small, auburn haired boy, and he was falling hard. At the same speed the auburn haired boy who went by the name Hiccup was falling for Jack, he wasn't aware of it yet, but soon enough he was going to find out why he felt like he felt and why he acted like he acted around the white haired teen. They were both falling for each other and this couldn't lead to anything else than a huge collision of emotions, but the important thing is; they were falling for each other and they were falling hard.

**I don't really know what happened there, but for sure my chapters are getting longer and longer and I really don't know what I just did there… I… This chapter was basically one evening and it's longer than the other two which are over a few days! Well anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4 Realizations

**Chapter 4- Realizations**

**So guys here is chapter 4, it turned out to be something completely different from what I was planning on and I'm sorry for the awful amount of time it took to get it done… But here it is, enjoy….**

Hiccup woke up by Toothless walking in circles on the small boys' stomach, his tail swayed into Hiccups face every time he made a lap. "Mpf… Toothless, stop it! I'm awake now, thank you!" Hiccup groaned as he rolled over to check the time. It was just five, Hiccup let out a groan which Toothless replied to with a loud meow. "Okay, alright, I am going to feed you, hold on!" Hiccup told the feline who now made a content expression. Hiccup stepped up, almost falling over as his prosthetic stuck in a pile of littered stuff on the floor. _Great way to start the day,_ Hiccup thought sarcastically and put on some clothes before he followed Toothless down the stairs. In the kitchen he prepared breakfast for himself and Toothless, because he was hungry although it was so early. Toothless grinded against Hiccups legs as the boy poured up some canned cat food in a bowl and placed it on the floor, the cat instantly went to eat. Hiccup went to the table to eat his own breakfast. After the breakfast he returned to his room, Toothless close up behind him.

Since it was too early to leave home already Hiccup decided to do his homework which he would have to do sooner or later, he was done way too soon. There was still too much time to kill so he decided to move over to his drawing table. Toothless jumped up on the big workspace and for once he looked interested in what Hiccup was doing. Since Toothless was sitting so nicely Hiccup decided to take his chance and so he started drawing the feline in front of him. Hiccup drew for a while, now and then he looked at the clock. As the clock was eight he decided to text Jack to see if the other teen was awake.

"Good morning snowflake! Up already?" He typed and pressed send. A few minutes passed and Hiccup finished some last details on his sketch of Toothless. Then his phone buzzed and Hiccup picked it up to see an unread text from Jack. "Good morning Hic! Yep, I'm up already, couldn't sleep… What are you doing?" Hiccup smiled as he quickly typed in a reply. "Well, just drawing and I did some homework… Now I'm bored…"

This time Jacks reply came faster. "Come over then, I'm bored to death." Hiccups eyes went wide, Jack invited him to his place? "Is this an invitation of some kind?" Hiccup responded. Jacks text came almost instantly. "That's what it's supposed to be, come over or I'm going to die of boredom…" Jacks text read, Hiccup chuckled. "To me it sounds more like a threat than an invitation." Hiccup typed and chuckled as he pressed send. He really loved teasing Jack. "Just come over already!" Jacks text read. Hiccup typed, "I want a proper invitation!" This time it took a bit longer for Jack to respond but after two or three minutes there was a response. "Okay princess. Dear Mr. Hiccup Haddock, I invite you, to my place, now. Kind regards, yours sincerely, Mr. Jackson Overland." Hiccup could hardly stop laughing, Jack had called him princess. "I accept, but if I'm a princess, what are you then?" He didn't really think about what Jack could answer as he pressed send.

As he had calmed down a bit he took the stuff he needed and went down the stairs to head towards Jacks place. He stopped in the middle of the stairs to read Jacks text. His cheeks flushed as he read it. "Maybe your ice prince_?" Was Jack being serious? What was this? Was this a joke? Those texts were almost like flirting a little… But friends didn't flirt,_ Hiccup thought all of a sudden feeling a bit down. He typed his answer and continued towards the door, trying to ignore the sad feeling in his stomach. "I'm leaving now ice prince!" Hiccup typed and put down his phone.

Suddenly he heard his father's voice and spun around. "Where are you heading so early son?" Stoick asked. "I'm going to Jacks place… He invited me over…" Hiccup muttered. "Hmpf… You met yesterday already…" Stoick said, "But see you later son." He added. "Bye dad…" Hiccup said and sneaked out from the house. The walk to Jacks house wasn't too long and Hiccup wondered why North had decided to take the car. Way too soon he stood on Jacks porch, he took a deep breath and knocked. He heard footsteps from inside and then Jack opened the door.

"Hi!" Jack said as he lit up. "Hey!" Hiccup said and waved a stupid little wave with his hand. Jack was barefoot and something about it told Hiccup Jack didn't like shoes. Hiccup moved forward and Jack did too and once again Hiccup found himself hugging the white haired teen tightly, hands wrapped around Jacks back. This time no one could disturb them and they lost the sense of how much time passed. As they let go both of their cheeks were slightly pink. "I'm glad you came! North and Emma left early this morning and I felt so lonely…" Jack said smiling widely at Hiccup. "So we have the _whole_ house for ourselves…" Hiccup said, just realizing that this was the first time they were all alone, only the two of them. "Yeah we do Hic, and we are _all_ by ourselves…" Jack said. It made Hiccup blush slightly.

"Yeah… So what are we going to do now that we are_ all_ by ourselves?" Hiccup asked looking up at the taller teen. "Well maybe we could… Do something fun!" Jack suggested with an excited tone. "You are all about fun," Hiccup chuckled, receiving an amused look from Jack. "That's who I am I guess…" Jack said. "You could show me your room…" Hiccup suggested. "Well there isn't really much to see… It's a mess with a lot of unpacked cardboard boxes and stuff…" Jack said, "But I'll show you… It's upstairs…" He added and started leading Hiccup up to his room. They stopped in the door to Jacks room and Hiccup let his gaze wander over the room, he wanted to take in every little detail to the fullest. In one corner there was a pile of cardboard boxes that were still unpacked, there was also a small table and a chair, in the corner by the window there was a bed and a wardrobe. On the floor were piles of different things, clothes, books and other things. Jack seemed to be the type who couldn't manage to keep order in his room_, it was somehow cute,_ Hiccup thought. Wait, _cute_? Why did Hiccup all of a sudden think things were cute? Since when did he do that?

"Hey Hic, you alright? I think you zoned out…" Hiccup was dragged back to reality by Jack giving him a worried look and patting him on the arm. "Ehu... Yeah… I just zoned out… Sorry…" Hiccup stuttered, once again not finding which words to use. His gaze fell upon a crooked staff leaning against the wall in one corner. "What is that?" Hiccup asked, pointing at the crooked staff. "Ehm… Well… It's a shepherds crook… Nothing special… Uhm…" Jack stuttered, Hiccup felt there was something more Jack didn't want to tell but he felt he couldn't push him since he himself wasn't ready to tell Jack about his past yet. "Okay… You don't need to tell me if you don't want…" Hiccup said giving Jack an understanding look. "Thank you…" Jack said, giving Hiccup a thankful smile.

"Hey I know what we can do!" Jack spoke up after a while. "What can we do?" Hiccup asked. "We can watch a movie, we don't have to leave until eleven, right?" Jack said. "Yeah, that's a great idea, what movie do you suggest we should watch?" Hiccup asked. "Well… What do you want to watch? We haven't really got that many movies but there should be something…" Jack said and showed Hiccup the way down to the living room were the movies they had where. They found three movies, one was a princess movie, one was a horse movie and one was some animated movie they had never heard of. They picked the last one and sat down on the sofa to watch it. After a while Jack moved a little closer to lean his head against Hiccups shoulder, Hiccup tried to not panic and took deep breathes.

Jacks head was resting on Hiccups shoulder and Hiccup had his legs on the sofa, the one that was still complete touching Jacks thigh. Hiccup had never had this much body contact with the other teen before and he didn't really know what to do. He tried snaking an arm around Jacks shoulder and he took his chance to feel if Jacks hair was as soft and fluffy as it looked, it was. Hiccup played around with Jacks hair until the other one started chuckling.

"What's so funny snowflake?" Hiccup asked accusingly. "Well you have been playing around with my hair for almost half an hour, aren't you getting tired of it?" Jack asked as he shifted to be able to see Hiccups face, he ended up with putting his head in Hiccups lap. Hiccups hands stopped touching Jacks hair. "No, it's so soft and fluffy, I want to play with it all day! Why can't I?" Hiccup asked, pouting a little. He stroked it a little and Jack looked up at him. "Of course you can… It's a nice feeling… It's just funny that you don't get tired of it…" Jack said. "So you like it?" Hiccup asked, smiling slightly. Jack grumbled something inaudible about a nice feeling and Hiccup started giggling. "You do! Admit it!" Hiccup said.

Jack pouted, "I never said I liked it, I just said it was a _nice feeling_." He grumbled. "Hey, why can't you just say that you like it, there's nothing wrong with that, I like playing with your hair!" Hiccup said. "Why did you stop?" Jack asked, avoiding the question. "So you do like it…" Hiccup said. He reached out one of his small hands and tickled Jacks tummy, Jack squealed which only caused Hiccups giggling to increase. He tickled Jacks tummy with both his hands and Jack tried with all he could to make it stop. "Okay! Okay! I admit it! I do like when you play with my hair, please stop now!" Jack squealed and Hiccup stopped. "Good boy!" He said and fluffed Jacks hair.

They continued watching the movie, none of them really paying attention to it. Hiccup was occupied with Jacks hair and Jack observed Hiccups concentrated face as he played around on Jacks head. Hiccups concentrated face was cute. "What was the movie even about?" Hiccup asked after a while, he hadn't even realized it was over until now. "I didn't even know it was over…" Jack said, laughing a little. Hiccup started laughing too. "What is the time even?" Hiccup asked Jack who pulled out his phone. "It's… half past eleven… Oh, well we better hurry…" Jack said and sat up, they both quickly took the stuff they needed and went out.

As they reached the soccer field Astrid and Fishlegs were talking to Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "Hey Astrid we are here now." Hiccup said and she spun around. She punched him on the shoulder and said, "Why are you so late?" Astrid gave him a weird look. "Ouch, what was that for?" Hiccup asked, "We were at Jacks place and then we forgot the time and yeah…" Hiccup added. "Oooh, I see…" Astrid said, smirking a bit. "And that was for being late… But I take it back now…" She added, still smirking. "What is it that you see?" Hiccup asked a bit annoyed, he didn't like when the blonde girl teased him for something. "Oh, just nothing, look they are letting people in, we better get good places." She said and walked away towards the entrance.

"What was that?" Jack asked Hiccup. "I don't know to be honest… She's very weird sometimes… Come on let's go." Hiccup said. They walked in and sat down on a bench, Hiccup sat in between Jack and Astrid. He felt a cold wind blow in his face and remembered the beanie he had brought with him, he searched for it but couldn't find it. Then he remembered that he had forgotten it at Jacks place in the hurry. _Fuck_. "Jack… I forgot my beanie at your place…" Hiccup said. "What?" Jack said, he had been focusing on the incoming players. "I said that I forgot my beanie at your place…" Hiccup said. "Well just come over and get it sometime… Maybe tomorrow? And then you could bring all of your art stuff and portrait me if you like…" Jack suggested, looking a bit unsure. "Sounds great!" Hiccup said and Jack lit up. "Yeah? Do you really think so?" He asked. "Yes I do." Hiccup assured him.

"Hey, what is that all about?" Astrid asked, leaning in to join the conversation. "Ehum… Well… My beanie… I forgot it at Jacks place… So we decided I'd come over and portrait him tomorrow, since I promised that yesterday…" Hiccup stuttered. "Aha, I see." Astrid said, giving Hiccup a look and turning her attention towards the now started soccer game. Hiccup didn't really pay attention to the game, he was more focused on what Jack was doing and he was confused by how weird Astrid was today. But soon enough all his attention was on Jack. First the boy put a hand around Hiccups shoulders, then Hiccup decided he could play with Jacks fingers which were hanging down beside Hiccups face. Jack decided to poke Hiccups cheek from the other side so Hiccup turned his attention away from Jacks hand and towards Jack himself instead. "Hey!" Jack said and grinned. "Hey." Hiccup replied, grinning as well.

"Why did you poke my cheek?" Hiccup asked, looking at Jack with a small smile playing on his lips. "Because I wanted you to look at me instead of my hand!" Jack admitted, blushing a little. Hiccup chuckled a little, "Okay frosty, I'll look at you instead…" Hiccup said and gave Jack a smile that went over to something that looked more like an awkward grin, then he looked down because his cheeks heated up and changed color to a light pink tone. Jacks hand was resting on his thigh and Hiccup studied the shape of it, how the pale skin made the blue veins shine through and how big Jacks hands were. He stretched out his freckled hand to feel how Jacks hand felt, it looked so smooth and soft. He let his fingers trace first Jacks palm and then the back of the hand. Jacks hand was cold and smooth, it was really cold and the fact that it was resting on hiccups thigh, relatively far up didn't make things better. Hiccup almost panicked but could manage to calm himself down enough to not show it. Instead he traced up and down Jacks hand, feeling every detail over again.

"What are you doing Hic?" Jack asked as he started to chuckle. "I'm studying your hand, you know… It's to improve my art… It's really cold, you should wear gloves…" Hiccup stuttered, embarrassed by how long he had been tracing along Jacks fingers and drawing patterns in his palm. "Hey, stop pushing everything on you being an artist Hic, there's nothing wrong with tracing my hands… And I like the cold, it doesn't bother me…" Jack said. "Hmpf…" Hiccup grumbled and drew his hand back. "Hey don't stop Hic!" Jack exclaimed and stretched out to grab Hiccups hand. Hiccup cupped his hands around Jacks hand to heat him up a bit. Jack smiled a little at Hiccup and squeezed his thumb. After a while Hiccup decided to put his one arm around Jacks shoulders like Jack had done and the other hand ended up resting in Jacks lap. To be able to reach around Jacks shoulders he had to move closer to Jack and now their thighs were touching, rubbing against each other as they moved. Hiccup had stopped focusing on the game, all he could think was _Jack is touching me, Jack is touching me, Jack is touching me. _

"What are you two even doing?" Astrid asked when the match finally was over, "Did you even watch the match? Do you know who won?" Astrid asked giving both Hiccup and Jack weird glances. "We… um… you know…" Hiccup stuttered as they both tried to untangle each other as fast as possible, "We… Well, didn't the other team win the match? Um… I mean the one Snoutlout isn't in…" Jack continued, stuttering as much as Hiccup. "Well, apparently you didn't pay attention at all… The team Snoutlout is in won the match." Astrid said and stood up to exit the arena together with the others. "Well…" Jack said, "Did she get angry or something?" He asked Hiccup worriedly. "No, frosty, you don't need to worry, she's always like that." Hiccup explained.

As they came out of the stadium Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were staring at them. "What are you guys staring at?" Hiccup asked. "No… Nothing…" Astrid answered for the four of them and they all looked away. A few minutes passed and Snoutlout came running, screaming "Snoutlout, Snoutlout, Oi, Oi, Oi!" Over and over again. "Did you all see how great I played, it was because of me that we won!" Snoutlout said. "Well, some of us saw the match…" Astrid said giving Hiccup a meaningful look. "Can we go eat? I'm hungry!" Fishlegs said. "Okay, let's go!" Astrid said, grabbing Hiccups arm and taking the lead. Jack looked at her questioningly. "I'm just going to talk to Hiccup for a second, I promise I'll give him back soon, don't worry." Astrid said, winking to Jack who grinned and walked beside Fishlegs instead.

"So you like Jack?" Astrid asked, giving Hiccup a questioning look. "Well, we are friends, so yeah obviously…" Hiccup said avoiding answering the question, he so did not want to have this discussion with Astrid. "You know exactly I'm not talking about the friend zone. You know it's pretty obvious you are crushing on him." Astrid said giving Hiccup a long look. Hiccup sighed, "No I'm not! And it's not obvious at all!" Hiccup said angrily, a bright red blush creeping up on his cheeks. He didn't know what the bubbly feeling he got when he was around jack was, _was it maybe a crush? Was Astrid right?_ Hiccup didn't know. "Hey Astrid… I don't know what I'm feeling to be honest… I don't know what those feelings are…" Hiccup said as he weakened and she looked at him with something that looked like empathy. "Hey Hiccup it's okay. I didn't mean to tease you, or to make you insecure, I just wanted to tell you that it to me looks like a crush… Like just so you know…" The other ways so secure girl now said with a more insecure tone in her voice and an insecure glance down on the ground. "I don't even know if he likes me…" Hiccup said a bit hopelessly. "I don't know but to me it looks like he does… But I can't make any promises even though it looks pretty much like you two are crushing on each other…" Astrid said giving Hiccup an encouraging pat on the shoulder. Hiccup decided to give her a hug before he went back to Jack, she smiled after him.

Jack saw Hiccup give Astrid a hug before he started walking towards his direction. He frowned and looked down, _what was he even thinking? Why would Hiccup want Jack if he could have Astrid?_ He looked at the smaller teen and couldn't get over how cute and little he was, he wanted Hiccup to be all his. He knew he was being ridiculous and cheesy again, but if he was honest that was what he wanted. "Did it go good?" Jack asked. "Yeah, I guess so… Well I'm back now…" Hiccup stuttered smiling a little at Jack, he never knew what to do when he was around Jack and therefore he always acted a little extra awkward around the white haired male. He just wanted to tell Jack that he wanted a hug and that he never wanted to let go, that he wanted to play with Jacks hair and trace his hands a lot more and all the time with his small freckled hands, but he was too scared of denial to say anything at all. Instead he walked next to Jack in silence and now and then their arms brushed against each other.

After a little while they reached the fast food restaurant which was their aim, the only one who had been talking the whole time was Snoutlout, he had been boasting about how great he was and no one else had been able to speak, now as they reached the fast food restaurant Snoutlout finally shut up. They walked in and picked a table, Hiccup ended up next to Jack, which was good according to him, but on the other side of him there was Snoutlout, which was not as good as having only Jack on his right side and no Snoutlout on the left. _Well, isn't this just great,_ he thought and picked up a menu. The menu was quickly ripped out of his hands, before he could even open it, by Snoutlout, this was going _just _great.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you… I can't recall _me_ inviting _you_ to _my_ match…" Snoutlout hissed. "It's pretty hard to miss me, I'm not _that_ small…" Hiccup shot back, in his sarcastic way. Jack glared at Snoutlout and Hiccup could see Astrid look displeasured by Snoutlout. "Just stop Snoutlout." Jack said, still upset. "Who told you to speak, this is between me and Hiccup, not between you and me Jack!" Snoutlout said in a tone that could only be described as mean. Jack was so upset he didn't care if Hiccup liked Astrid or not, he just wanted to defend _his _little Hic. "Well, if it has to do with Hiccup it has to do with me too!" Jack said. "Hey, snowflake calm down…" Hiccup said softly as he stroked Jacks arm, _wait, oh no, he had called Jack one of his nicknames in public… What would the others think? _Then he thought, _it doesn't matter what they think, what matters is Jack, I don't care what they think._ He was confused by himself for a moment until he came back to reality as Snoutlout spoke again.

"You act like… I don't know… Lovers… But that would be _ridiculous_, who would want to date Hiccup anyways and why would a _boy_ date him… Ha, ha…" Snoutlout said, showing a spiteful smile at the devastating effect his words had on Hiccup and Jack. Both of them frowned deeply and blushed slightly, it was more of a blush of deep frustration and anger because Hiccup knitted his eyebrows and Jack glared at Snoutlout for a long time before he gave Hiccup a sad look. They both looked really broken and that was _exactly_ what Snoutlout wanted, it was so unfair that Hiccup would be the next towns chief while Snoutlout wanted it _so_ bad, to make his father proud.

"Enough Snoutlout! It's enough you stupid piece of shit! You don't, you don't say so… It's rude and mean and a lot of other things too, stop it Snoutlout!" Astrid busted out from nowhere, her face red of anger. "Hey Astrid, calm down, I'm sorry, okay?" Snoutlout said, smiling at her. Everyone knew he had made several attempts to win the blonde girls heart, but without success and that was why no one was surprised by his apology. The only thing Astrid responded was a muffled grumble before she turned to talk to Ruffnut instead.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry." Fishlegs said in a try to help and to change the subject. Hiccup and Jack both sat quietly next to each other as the others started talking again. The small fight was soon forgotten by the others and they started laughing and talking again. They all ordered food and soon they were all eating burgers and fries and to that most of them were drinking coke but some had milkshakes. Hiccup and Jack ate in silence, giving each other shy glances now and then. They were afraid to even look at each other after what Snoutlout had said. After a while they started talking quietly and awkwardly tried to keep the conversation going.

"So… I'm sorry about him… You know… We're cousins and that's kind of awkward for me… And well it's unacceptable…" Hiccup stuttered quietly, once again losing his words because of Jacks presence, but now also shyly trembling with his words because of the hurtful comments Snoutlout had made. "I… You aren't the one to be sorry… He is the one who is a dick… I'm sorry too… That someone says something like that to you… Us… Anyone…" Jack said, with the same quiet, trembling voice. He looked down, once again realizing how cute the other teen was when he was upset or worried. He knew this was the wrong time to think that but he couldn't stop himself. The only thing Hiccup replied with was a short "Yeah." And then he was quiet again.

They spent the evening at the fast food restaurant. Around nine Hiccup didn't feel like staying anymore and he didn't want to leave Jack alone with Snoutlout, even though they wouldn't be all by themselves, _but still,_ Hiccup thought. "Hey Jack…" Hiccup started, avoiding any of the nicknames he had given Jack to not draw any unnecessary attention from Snoutlout towards them. "Ehm… I'm heading home now… And I figured if you want we could go together and then none of us would have to walk alone in the dark… You know… I was just thinking…" Hiccup started stuttering again, fuck_ what was wrong with him, was this really what falling for someone felt like?_

"Sounds great… Are we leaving now?" Jack said, giving Hiccup a small smile. "Yeah… I think that's good…" Hiccup replied. He announced it to the others. "Uhm guys… Jack and I are leaving now… So good night and thank you, it was mostly nice…" Hiccup said. "Bye guys" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said. Astrid waved them good bye with a sneaky grin and a smirk, "Good night you two, don't get lost boys!" She said, both Hiccup and Jack giving each other questioning looks. "Good bye guys, see you on Monday, Hiccup, you need to look at one of my mathematics problems then!" Fishlegs said, sounding very excited. "You know how terrible I am at mathematics!" Hiccup exclaimed and then added, "But I'll look at it anyways… Bye!" When they had almost exited the restaurant they could hear Snoutlout shout from behind them, "Bye losers!" But they both ignored it and walked out into the cold, dark January night.

The night was dark and cold, a million glistering stars twinkled in the sky and the two of them stopped to just take in the beautiful view, the tall white haired teen beside the short auburn haired one, slowly they started walking down the street towards home, into the dark night. Hiccup and Jack walked side by side, Hiccup struggling to keep up beside Jack who had much longer legs than him. Jack slowed down as he realized Hiccup had to almost jog to keep up and Hiccup gave him a thankful smile. They didn't need to say anything, both of them knew what the other was thinking, no words were needed.

Anyhow, after a while Hiccup decided to say something, "So did you enjoy the day even though it was fucked up in the end?" Was what Hiccup said. "Yeah, it was nice hanging out with you all day…" Jack said, "And with the others…" He quickly added, Hiccup was flattered that Jack had said only his name first, _it had to mean something, right?_ "It was nice hanging out with you too… You are so nice to me…" Hiccup said_, fuck, why did he say that? All compliments he tried to give Jack sounded stupid and cheesy. This really needed to stop, but did Hiccup want to stop? He liked calling Jack stupid things and giving him dorky compliments. Wait what? Why was he even thinking this?_

"Hic, you alright?" Jack asked and gave Hiccup a worried look. "Um yeah... What? Why?" Hiccup stuttered. "I think you zoned out Hic, I said something but you never replied…" Jack said, still looking worried. "Oh, uh, sorry… What did you say?" Hiccup stuttered. "I… Uh… I said that I… Um… Can't wait until tomorrow… We… You know… You are coming over to my place… You know… Right?" Jack stuttered, Hiccup didn't get why he was so insecure all of a sudden, Jack wasn't usually _this_ awkward. "I can't wait to be honest!" Hiccup said and blushed a little, it was true, he couldn't wait a second to get to paint Jack, even though he was afraid of what Jack would think of the picture. "Me neither…" Jack admitted, again. They both fell silent for a while, they were almost at Jacks house now.

They came to a stop in front of the house, from inside there were dim lights lit in the windows, they threw a mild yellowish light on the two of them as they stood in silence for a while. "So I guess I should go in then…" Jack said, even though he really didn't want to go in, all he wanted to do was take the freckled boy with him inside and cuddle up with him tightly. "Yeah…" Hiccup said looking down, he didn't want Jack to leave either, but none of them knew that the other was thinking the same so they didn't dare to say what they actually wanted to. "So bye then… It was really nice with you today…" Hiccup said and stepped closer, hoping for a hug. "It was… Yeah… Bye…" Jack stuttered and stepped closer, hoping for the same thing as Hiccup, a tight hug.

Hiccup held himself back for a second but then he put his arms around Jacks waist and embraced him in a tight hug. Hiccups head was leaning against Jacks chest, Jacks head on top of his. Jacks arms were slung around the shorter males back, holding on tightly like he was never going to let go. "I like you," Jack said, three simple words, three words that could ruin a whole life, three powerful words. _Fuck, what had he done? He had said that to Hiccup and he didn't even know if Hiccup liked him too. Fuck._

"I like you too," Hiccup said, four simple words, with the same devastating effect, they could ruin a life, but they didn't, Jacks heart started beating just a little faster and he blushed brightly as he realized he was still holding on to the small teen, but he didn't want to let go.

Hiccup couldn't believe he had said that. He knew that didn't meant Jack liked him the same way too, he didn't know for sure how Jack had meant that, he maybe meant like friends, Hiccup couldn't know. Hiccup could feel Jack squeeze just a little harder and Hiccup did to, this was the best moment of his life, Jack had said he liked Hiccup, _wow. _Hiccup couldn't tell how much time passed but after a long time they let go of each other. Jacks cheeks were flushed pink as he said good bye and patted Hiccups arm one last time and Hiccup could tell his own cheeks were pink too. They both mumbled good night and walked off into different directions, Jack inside his house and Hiccup towards his home.

Hiccup closed the door quietly behind him, a sheepish grin on his face, Jack had said he liked Hiccup, by Odin, this had to be some cruel joke. But to be honest, Hiccup was too happy to care, Jack had said _I like you_ and hugged him for _ages_! He silently went up the stairs, got himself ready for the night and dropped down on the bed. _What a day_, he thought. His thoughts once again went over to the white haired teen, his pale skin, blue eyes and lanky body. Jack was gorgeous. Hiccup couldn't deny it any more, the white haired boy had turned his world upside down. Hiccup knew for sure now, this was what falling in love was like, he was falling for Jack and he was aware of it. Hiccup was crushing on Jack and with that he meant crushing hard, Hiccup was falling head over feet for the pale teen with the frost white hair and there was nothing he could do about it, there was nothing he _wanted_ to do about it.

**Oh my god, I made it happen, they are finally both aware of their crushes, I'm so happy because I could honestly not wait any longer with making it happen, I'm honestly proud of myself that I could push it forward until now, I just wanted to make them kiss from the first sentence of this fiction but well I wanted to make it a good fan fiction so... Well anyhow here you go, have some Hijack and be happy… **


End file.
